The Birdflash Chronicles
by Moonshimmer Shadow-Phoenix
Summary: A series of semi-related one-shots centered around everyone's favorite Batman-raised bird and his beloved redheaded speedster, be it Canon, AU, or somewhere in between. Contains Birdflash and Nightflash. Requests welcome and encouraged. Warnings and summary are at the beginning of each chapter.
1. The Punishment

**The Birdflash Chronicles**

 **Title** : The Punishment

 **Summary** : Wally loves Dick more than words can possibly express; and sometimes when you love someone, you have to do what's best for them. Especially if they've been such a bad little boy.

 **Genres** : Romance

 **Rating** : M

 **Warnings** : Alternate Universe, Anal Intercourse, Barebacking, BDSM (Mild), Begging, Child Physical Abuse (Past, Implied), Cuddling, Edging, Fluff, Friendship, Grinding, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, Language, One-Shot, OOCness, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Playfulness, Post-Series, Roleplaying, Romance, Slash, Spanking, Teasing, Trigger Warning (Light), Whipping, etc.

 **Pairing** : Established Nightflash (Richard "Dick" Grayson/Wallace "Wally" West)

* * *

"You can't tell me what to do!"

It was seven simple words that started it all. Seven simple, powerful, and unbelievably stupid words. Dangerous words. As soon as they had left Dick's mouth, he regretted them, and when he saw the way his lover's eyes narrowed in response, he knew he was fucked. All the redhead had to do was give him _the look_ , and he was making a beeline for their shared bedroom, sitting down on their large wrought iron frame double bed and waiting worriedly.

Though only nineteen, the acrobat had been living with the speedster, who was now twenty-one years old, since shortly before his own eighteenth birthday, nearly two years ago. It was a long story, but the short version was that Batman had fired him and thrown him out after a huge fight.

 _Yeah._

Although reconciling with his father figure as of late, Dick had opted to stay at the apartment with his longtime boyfriend, and continue guarding Blüdhaven, New York with him, as Nightwing and the Strike, respectively. It was great; he could do what he wanted, when he wanted, and without worrying that someone would get him in trouble for it...

Well, most of the time anyways.

Though he meant well, Wally tended to get a bit upset when Dick purposely did things – dangerous, stupid things – that he knew he shouldn't, and when the Metahuman got upset, he became very protective and possessive. Case in point: "You told me that you weren't going to go out tonight. I asked you three times. You promised you would stay here and let me take care of patrol." Wally said, so softly that the brunette had to strain to hear him. When he did, he winced.

A quiet Wally meant he was either deep in thought or _seriously_ pissed off. "I'm sorry..." He could have lied. He could have told him that he didn't want his boyfriend to wear himself out by looking after Blüdhaven in addition to Keystone City, not to mention him helping Flash, who was now semi-retired, out in Central...

But lies had started the hole for him, he wasn't going to dig any deeper.

"No, you're not. Don't even pretend that you mean that. You're sorry that I _caught_ you, but you're not sorry that you did it. You never are." He was right, of course, and they both knew it. If he was truly sorry, he wouldn't have come back, changed out of his costume, showered, and put on a movie in an attempt to make the older male think he'd been at home all night. Dick had promised he would refrain from vigilante activities for at least two weeks, to allow the worst of his injuries to heal. He had looked Wally right in the eyes and lied to him, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to stop himself from hunting down the filth that polluted the city.

Blüdhaven was to Nightwing as Gotham was to Batman, or Metropolis was to Superman. It was _his_ city. Yes, Wally had lived there longer, but Dick had been its first protector. Strike had joined him later. He couldn't just sit on his ass all night while knowing that somewhere nearby someone could be getting killed, or mugged, or raped.

It wasn't the first time this had happened, not by a long shot, but he could tell Wally had a plan in mind to make damn sure it was the last. "You lied to me, you broke your promise..." _Again_ , he added silently. "You could have _died_ last week, Dick, and you're supposed to be resting, not going out and taking on the _entire_ Blackthorn Family solo. I only tell you what to do because you're too stubborn to do what's best for yourself."

"I know," he whispered, hanging his head, still feeling the ache throughout his body from getting knocked down that empty elevator shaft just a few days ago. The fact that it was only two floors and he hadn't broken any bones meant nothing considering his back currently resembled some kind of abstract painting, covered in huge purple-blue and black splotches. "I _am_ sorry, Walls."

"So you keep saying. But if you were really sorry you wouldn't keep putting me through this without even a second thought." The speedster snapped sharply, and he flinched, staring at the lines on the palms of his hands. He heard a soft, angry sigh come from the young man, and Wally finally spoke again, sounding much calmer, "I told you last time what would happen if you did this again. I told you _twice_ that I wasn't going to cut you slack for pulling this kind of crap anymore. Now, I'm going to have to punish you, Dickie."

Blood suddenly running cold at those words, the teenager quickly lifted his head, and his heart nearly stopped when he saw the young man had begun undoing his belt. After somehow remembering to breathe, he felt a rush of _something_. Excitement. Trepidation. Desire. Relief.

For a moment he'd honestly believed the redhead was upset with him.

They didn't play _those_ types of "games" often in their everyday lives, but the times they did were always the most simultaneously frightening, mindblowing, and painful ones. The last time the belt had been involved, more than a couple of months ago, he couldn't even remember the reason for it being used. All he knew was that he hadn't walked right for _days_.

"No..." He breathed, slowly backing up on the bed, his eyes wide with fear as he began playing his role. "Wally, Baby, please, _don't_. I–I won't do it again, I promise!" It was mostly an act, but some of it wasn't, and that's what made their little scenarios all so exciting.

"You _always_ say that," the redhead reminded him, "Every single time. I just don't believe you anymore, I can't, and this whipping is _long_ overdo."

Dick swallowed hard, shaking his head in response, trembling slightly.

He knew it was no use, though. The former Boy Wonder knew _exactly_ what was going to happen tonight, and there wasn't a damn thing that he could say or do to prevent it. Wally was going to spank him. The young man was going to take off that thick, sturdy leather belt, fold it in half, and smack his ass with it. Repeatedly. And there was nothing he could do to stop him. Wally had superpowers, after all, and he wasn't afraid to use them outside of battle, that he knew from personal experience. Even if Dick was physically stronger than him, there wasn't much he was able to do if his lover decided to tie him up for his punishment.

Well, technically, he could use their safe word (Stargazer, Dick's favorite flower), but really, why _would_ he? He absolutely loved the feeling of helplessness, of letting the other take control and dominate him so completely...

The younger boy was just as kinky as Wally, and sometimes even more so.

But it was certain types of 'classic' scenarios that always did it for him: the bratty stepson, the innocent schoolboy, the cheaters sneaking around behind their spouses backs, the straight guy who was starting to wonder... Most of the time they added their own twist to it to keep them from getting too boring and cliché, like involving their dual identities. They didn't have a Dom and Sub relationship like some people they knew did, they just enjoyed a more risqué type of sex. All of the games were strictly for the thrill it gave them. Wally knew damn well he couldn't keep Dick from doing something he was so committed to. He was very much his adoptive father's son.

No matter how far their scenes went, they had never once used true violence against one another. Spanking and manhandling each other, absolutely. The occasional light slap across the face or shoving/elbowing. But never anything beyond that (though he'd never said it to him, Dick knew Wally was secretly terrified of turning out like his father, his grandfather, and so on). So, theoretically, he could escape, if he fought to, but often times he didn't even try.

However painful his punishment, the end result was almost always worth it.

"Please, Wally," The raven-haired boy bit his lip, nervously eyeing the belt in the young man's hands, starting to remember the last time it was used for something other than the intended purpose. That was around the time they'd given the teacher/student fantasy a whirl. "I'll do whatever you say from now on... I promise."

"It's too late for that now." Wally answered, his voice as cold as the arctic. "You've needed this for a _very_ long time, but I've been too lenient with you these days, because I thought you were mature enough to act your age. Clearly I was mistaken.. Now, put your pillows in the center of the bed and lay down on your front."

"No, Wally, I—"

In the blink of an eye the Metahuman was standing right next to the bed, reaching out and grabbing the brunette by his upper arm. He jerked Dick roughly to his feet and slapped him on the ass, _hard_ , using just the palm of his hand. Dick flinched in pain and tried to pull away from the redhead, but Wally growled wordlessly at his defiance and twisted his arm behind his back, bending him forcefully over the edge of the bed with ease.

"Stop it! Let me go!" The young acrobat squirmed and thrashed, trying to get away, but his lover pressed his arm down firmly on the small of his back, keeping him pinned there without much difficulty.

 _"Why—do—you—make—me—do—this?!"_

Each of the speedster's words were punctuated by a hard and unforgiving smack to the crest of his bottom, leaving Dick writhing in pain underneath him, yelping and crying out with every hit as the stinging burn increased. He kept rocking from side to side, attempting to wriggle free, but Wally was using the entire weight of his one-hundred-and-ninety-five-pound body to keep him trapped no matter how much he wriggled.

The pressure of his arm being pinned to his back was uncomfortable, but at no risk of causing an injury. Both boys had enough experience to know how much the other could handle.

"Are you ready to behave now?" Wally whispered in his ear, momentarily ceasing the hits to rub his hand over his lover's sore, denim-covered ass. The brunette almost shivered, feeling hot breath against his skin, but he stayed silent. Now that both of them were really getting into it, Dick knew how he wanted to play the game. He wouldn't give in easily this time around. If the other man wanted his submission, he would have to force him into it. The moment the redhead relaxed his grip on his lover, the raven-haired boy elbowed him in the ribs and darted out through the bedroom door.

Despite knowing he didn't have a chance in hell against outrunning _Wally West_ (this was a man who had managed to escape _death itself_ with his incredible speed), the sheer absurdity of his actions were enough to stun his boyfriend, leaving him standing there for several long moments.

Meanwhile, Dick was sprinting down the hall and managed to get within inches of the apartment door before the older male snapped out of it and went after him, reaching him in less than a millisecond. He grabbed the acrobat by the shoulder and spun him around fast enough to make the boy dizzy, shoving him up against the door, making him wince due to the bruises covering his back.

Wally instantly loosened his grip, but the glare didn't leave his face, "You little _brat_." He hissed out, green eyes shining dangerously. "You think you can run away from _me?_ When I'm done with you, you'll be lucky if you can even _move_ , let alone _run_ anywhere." The younger boy shuddered at the mere implications of that statement, knowing the speedster meant every word of it.

"I hate living with you!" Dick snapped at him, further playing up his role as the partner that felt like he was being smothered. "I wish I was still with Batman, at least _he_ didn't treat me like I was a child!"

A strong hand closed around his bicep, and Wally's face was inches from his, "I'm very sorry you feel that way, but the fact of the matter is that you _do_ live with me, _not_ Batman. You live under _my_ roof and as long as you continue to act like a petulant child, I'm going to treat you like one."

Before the acrobat could come up with some sort of retort, the young Metahuman was marching him towards the bedroom, whacking the brunette harshly on the ass whenever he dared to stop and try to reason with him, making him try to skip ahead of the man, but the grip on his arm kept him from escaping again.

This time, when they arrived at their bedroom, Wally forcefully shoved the younger boy down onto the mattress, turning and locking the door afterwards.

Dick gulped, gripping the sheets as he stared back at the angry red-haired man.

"I want you to put the pillows in the center of the bed–" he said calmly, "–and pull down your pants."

"No way!" The teenager replied, crossing his arms, stubbornly. "You already freakin' spanked me, you really think I'm gonna take off my pants so you can hit me with a belt? Not happening!"

Wally's lips curled into a sneer, his patience finally worn thin, "We'll just see about that."

He reached out for the boy, but Dick quickly rolled away when the man went after him. Unfortunately, all he managed to do was accidentally trap himself between the bedroom wall and the redhead. Before he knew what was happening, the speedster flipped him over onto his stomach and pulled him over his knee so his ass was stuck angled upwards, using his other leg to secure the boy in place, keeping him from being able to get free.

"S–Stop it! Get your hands off of me!" Dick panicked, twisting and jerking in an attempt to get away. The brunette had one arm pinned between his own body and Wally's. Taking advantage of that fact, the young man once more grabbed his lover's other arm and pinned it to his back, leaving him completely immobilized. Realizing this, he doubled his escape efforts, but it was fruitless. "No!"

" _Yes_." Wally replied, as calm as could be.

Completely ignoring his partner's frantic struggles to get away, the speedster reached underneath the acrobat and unsnapped the button on his his jeans effortlessly. One swift tug had them down around his knees, and his vulnerable, underwear-clad behind pushed up into the air.

A large palm came down hard, striking the flesh that had already been tenderized from before. Warmth instantly spread upon impact, and Dick gasped, momentarily going still. "Hurts, doesn't it?" The redhead questioned, before delivering several more hot, stinging slaps to the boy's already aching backside, taking no pause in-between them. "It's going to hurt a lot more by the time I'm done with you, _Richard_."

The nineteen-year-old whimpered, jumping with a yelp at a particularly painful hit, "Wally, stop it! Please! I'm your _boyfriend_ —you can't just _do_ this to me!"

Soft lips pressed against the nape of Dick's neck, as though to reassure him, "Oh? Looks to me like I can..." He mumbled, his words muffled by the pale skin, "Just remember, Baby, this is for your own good."

Dick squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth together to keep silent as Wally's hand rained fire down on his backside. Every inch of his ass burned with pain. It was nearly unbearable, but at the same time... he could feel tiny sparks of pleasure ignite inside him with each hit, and he hadn't even lost his briefs yet.

His face was also red and hot with embarrassment at the situation. Every part of him wanted to hate it, because it was absolutely humiliating. But he couldn't. It was too good. Even now his stomach was tight with arousal, adrenaline pumping through him harder with every spank. He loved the pain, the feeling of helplessness and submission, the vulnerability...

Out of the seemingly endless list of exes in his short life, Wally was the only one he would have trusted to do this to him. The fact that he was also the only male who had ever been on the list, and was - due to the mending of their relationship over the past two years - the only one that managed to capture his heart enough to be removed from said list, felt pretty huge.

"You'll eventually learn to listen to me. I know what's best, Dickie. If I have to do this every single night for the next year to drill that into your thick skull, I will. If that means putting you over my knee and doing it three hundred and sixty five days in a row, so be it. I don't give a fuck how old you are."

 _Every night..._ The brunette nearly groaned out loud at that thought. He really did have the best boyfriend ever. Wally hadn't been too keen on the whole spanking thing in the beginning, especially with a belt, but he'd reluctantly tried it at Dick's request. Neither could have predicted he would actually enjoy it. But even now, he could feel the redhead's member hardening beneath him, he _was_ in his lap after all. Which reminded the acrobat that he wasn't meant to be submitting so early into their game...

With that thought in mind, he renewed his struggles against Wally's hold, and by grinding himself down against the other man's erection, he managed to distract the Metahuman long enough to wrench himself free.

"Hey!" The young man grabbed the back of his tank top and yanked violently at it, nearly strangling Dick as he pulled. In a clever manoeuvre he managed to wriggle free of the white cloth, leaving him shirtless. He thought he'd gotten the best of Wally until strong, muscular legs snaked around his waist and yanked him back into his lover's lap, making the boy cry out as he was forced to sit on his inflamed ass.

Wally quickly wrapped his arms around the teen's body, pinning his hands to his sides in a mock hug that was used to restrain rather than show affection.

"NO!" The acrobat fought wildly, but was unable to break the hold, "Let GO!"

His lover was rocking him then, which took him by surprise, he hadn't used their safe word yet. What was going on? "Shhh, it's okay, Dickie. Everything is alright..." Eventually, the teenager stopped struggling, and Wally rested his chin on his shoulder, winding both of his hands with the brunette's, resting them on his knees. In the struggle, his pants had fallen down around his ankles before slipping off all together. "There... You calm now?"

"I guess..." Dick mumbled, confused and a little bit disappointed. Was the redhead giving up just like that?

"Good."

 _Click!_

Eyes snapping open, the teen jerked his hands up to see a matching pair of shiny silvery bracelets locking his wrists together in front of him.

Handcuffs.

"You bastard!"

Wally had tricked him, for _real_.

This hadn't been part of their original game plan. It was brilliant that he'd managed to do it without him noticing. A gentle hand ran through his hair, as if to comfort him, "Sorry, Baby, but I'm not letting you off so easily." There was a smirk in his voice. It was the sound that got Dick back into the swing of things. Their game wasn't over until one of them finally gave in.

"And I'm not gonna let you use that belt on me!" He said childishly, throwing his head back suddenly and drawing a startled yell from Wally as he made impact.

It loosened his grip enough for Dick to break free, and remembering that the only door was locked, he quickly dropped to the ground and rolled under the bed, as far in as he could, ignoring the sting of carpet brushing against his bare back.

"— _the hell?_ Dick! You get the fuck out here right the fuck now!" Wally bellowed, swearing up a storm when he realized where the brunette had gone to.

The acrobat laughed nervously under his breath. He'd never made Wally sound _that_ honestly angry before during one of their games. It was exciting and scary at the same time. Was his pride wounded because the younger boy was being more stubborn this time around than usual?

"No!" Dick yelled back, grinning. "Go away!"

He heard shuffling, and then saw Wally getting down on his stomach so he could peer beneath the bed. For a moment he looked insanely amused at the sight of his nineteen-year-old, five-foot-ten, one-hundred-and-seventy-five-pound boyfriend huddled under their bed like a little kid who was hiding from imaginary monsters. Then, he got back into character, his face hardening. "Richard John Grayson, you get your fucking ass out here this instant!" He growled out ferociously, his voice sounding positively dangerous.

Dick felt a small thrill go through him. The redhead never used his full name— _ever_. Things were really starting to heat up for them now.

"I don't want to, and you can't make me!" He sang childishly.

Wally scowled, and started to reach for him, and then stopped. A small smile appeared on his face, and that was terrifying, because it meant he'd just had an idea.

"Fine, Baby. Suit yourself. But for every minute you stay under there and make me wait, that is another five lashes I'm adding to your total, which will be delivered _consecutively_. If you're gonna act like a spoiled, disobedient little brat, then that's exactly how I'm going to treat you." With that said, the young man stood up, dusted himself off, and left.

Dick laid there for a moment, stumped by the redhead's plan, trying to do the math. Five lashes per every minute he stayed under the bed, so one per every twelve seconds... in addition to the thirty he typically received if he broke a promise.

That was...a lot more than usual.

What should he do? Speedsters were generally highly impatient people. Everything felt slow to them because of their extraordinarily fast minds, like waiting at the end of a never ending line. Wally also loved sex as much as any healthy man in his early twenties, so the brunette doubted he could hold out very long before coming back into the room and trying to tear apart the bed to get at him.

Still, as the seconds ticked by, he heard nothing, not even a peep. Then there were voices all of a sudden.

 _Is... is he watching TV?!_

Eventually, Dick couldn't take laying underneath the bed anymore. Having his wrists cuffed in front of him was becoming uncomfortable even if he knew how to pick the locks, and being on the floor was hell for his back.

He inched out carefully, looking around, but not spotting the red-haired speed demon anywhere. Still hearing the television going, Dick made his way to the bedroom door, but found it locked...from the inside. Maybe Wally used his intangibility to escape the room? But... that usually caused things to explode. There was no way he'd risk it, so the only other explanation was that—

"AHHH!" Dick screamed when the older boy burst out of the bedroom closet and pounced, tackling him from behind and pinning him onto the bed, on his stomach, their legs tangled together and dangling off the side.

The brunette twisted his head around to look at his assailant, wide blue eyes stared up into triumphant green ones, shocked. "You... hid inside of the closet?!"

Gazing back at him triumphantly, the speedster offered his younger lover a crooked grin, "Hey, that's where I spent, like, the first fifteen years of my life, so it's pretty much a second home to me at this point."

"You're insane," The acrobat blurted, trying to get up but finding it a difficult task to accomplish with his boyfriend essentially mounting him.

He laughed, "True. I was starting to think you'd never come out. You ready to accept your punishment now?"

Pretending to grimace at the thought, the younger boy asked, "How many?"

"Well, you were under there for more than ten and a half minutes, so... Eighty-four."

Dick sucked in a sharp breath upon hearing that, his heart immediately began to pound. He'd never been hit on the ass that many times in one week before, let alone in just one day. It was going to hurt like a bitch, and judging from what little he could see of Wally's face, the redhead knew it, too.

His eyes were silently asking, _are you okay with that?_

The teenager made sure his expression responded in the affirmative, even as his words contradicted it, "Wally, no... I can't take eighty-four. I _can't_. Not all at once. That's way too many."

"I'm sorry, but that's how many you've earned, Baby." Wally stroked the back of his head, gently. Comfortingly. "Are you going to fight me? I can always cuff you to the bed."

A whimper left the younger boy, "You can't _do_ that." But he could do that, and if he wanted to, he would. There was nothing Dick could do to stop him. Butterflies were dancing in his stomach at the thought. He wanted that more than anything else right now, so he was going to have to give Wally a good reason to get really forceful with him. "I-I won't fight..." He said, shakily, laying his head down against the mattress in a show of surrender.

Wally relaxed on top of him, about to praise his lover for being a good boy, when Dick took in a deep breath, and suddenly shoved himself up off the bed with his elbows, the abrupt movement knocking the redhead off of his back and sending him crashing to the floor. Heart hammering against his ribcage, the brunette leapt to his feet and bolted for the door, fumbling with the lock, but he never even got a chance to leave the room this time around.

A hand suddenly buried itself in his hair, tugging harshly, and Dick cried out in pain, stumbling backwards. He was quickly flung back down on the bed.

"You just had to make this even more difficult, didn't you?!" Wally snarled in his ear as he sat down on the other man's ass, drawing a pained whine that was simply ignored. He grabbed ahold of the teen's wrist, undoing one of the cuffs and connecting it to one of the iron bars on the headboard, before grabbing a second pair and doing the same thing to his other wrist. They were both taken from the collection they used on actual criminals, making them one hundred percent genuine. With nothing to pick the locks, the acrobat had no chance of running from his punishment this time around, or even trying for that matter. He would just have to lay there and accept it. "Always have to make me out to be the villain..."

Dick knew he should keep his mouth shut. He'd gotten what he wanted, after all. But the opening was perfect. "Well, maybe that's because you're so good at it!" The Metahuman fell silent for a moment, and the brunette wondered if maybe that hit too close to home (all heroes had that worry, the one about turning down a dark path), but a chuckle changed his mind.

"One of us has to be. I guess I'll just have to show you what a _real_ bad guy looks like..."

Wally climbed off of him then, and the acrobat held his breath, knowing he was getting the belt, and probably the things they'd need for afterwards...

Meanwhile, Dick tugged at the cuffs, licking his lips as he watched the shiny, silvery metal move up and down against his wrists. They weren't tight enough to bite into his flesh, but it still wouldn't be possible to slip out of them. He jumped slightly when Wally set a box down on the floor, by the bed, and turned to him. The speedster glowered and didn't speak, reaching over and yanking his underwear down roughly until they went passed his knees, before coming off all together.

The boy shivered at the cool air ghosting over his already sore skin, and bit his lip when the redhead picked up his belt.

"Stop that," Wally immediately reached forward to tug his lower lip from between his teeth. "That's a terrible habit. Bite on the pillows if you have to, but we both know you deserve this." He tapped the leather against Dick's thigh, making him go rigid. He began to raise his hand and—

"Wally, wait!" He pleaded, twisting to look up at him. "Don't, please. I'm really sorry, I won't lie anymore, I promise! You don't have to do this!"

His lover met his gaze without a hint of remorse, folding the belt on two and taking ahold of both ends, "But I do, Dickie. Just close your eyes and it'll be over with soon." He murmured, before stepping back and raising the strap up and over his head. THough he was expecting it, Dick was not prepared when the belt came down on the center of his bare ass. He howled in agony at the sharp, searing sting, jerking against his cuffs.

"Owww!"

He'd forgotten how much that hurt.

The ginger didn't speak, but merely repeated the process, and the second lick came down across the backs of his thighs, so hard that it knocked the breath out of him, but it was just the beginning... Lash after hot lash rained down against his buttocks, making it burn powerfully. At first it just felt like individual stripes, but eventually they blended into an overall pain. A ferocious, violent sting that cleared everything else from the acrobat's consciousness. Eventually, Wally stopped to catch his breath, wiping the sweat on his brow, and told him, "That's fifteen down."

 _Only fifteen? H...How is that even possible?_ Dick could barely think over the haze of pain that had settled in his brain. He held his breath as he sensed the redhead once more taking aim. The belt whistled through the air before sizzling against his ass a second later.

The brunette gasped and gulped in as much air as he could before the next swat landed. It was just as hard, but somehow hurt almost twice as much as it did before. It was getting to be too much for him. On the thirtieth lash he shrieked and began thrashing on the bed, unable to control his physical reactions, and by the fortieth he was openly begging.

"Please stop, Wally, please! I'll do whatever you want from now on! _Please!_ "

There was a deep intake of breath behind him, "What I want..." Wally began, panting from his efforts, "Is for you to take your punishment like the big boy you want to be treated as." He rose the hand that was clutching the belt, then brought it back down.

Then again, and again, and again...

"OW! _Son of a—_ Wally, please!" Another hit. "It's too much! Oh God, it hurts!" Dick was shaking at this point, but his lover was undeterred. He continued to lay down lash after lash across his naked flesh. The burn increased exponentially with each cruel swat. He didn't know how he would take it. He couldn't take it, not eighty four. The teen couldn't possibly endure even one more hit, and yet Wally made him.

 _Thwack!_

"Stop! This isn't... I'm not a child! I'm _nineteen years old_ for God's sakes!"

Wally just tuned him out, delivering a furious series of whacks across his ass cheeks and the backs of his thighs. By now he tried switching tactics, pleading and bargaining had both failed, "Just _stop it already!_ " He tugged viscously at the cuffs with no results. Making him wonder what the hell they were made out of, as he was a fairly strong individual. "Oh God, when you let me out of these I'm gonna fucking _kill you!_ "

 _Smack—Smack—Smack!_

His threats were completely ignored.

Soft whimpering sounds escaped Dick's lips despite clenching his teeth in an effort to stifle them. With each whack of the belt he grew more and more desperate to soothe the scorching hellfire, but he was completely helpless. The speedster was in charge and he was not going to cut him anymore slack. Still, despite the pain, the acrobat didn't call out their safe word, even knowing it would end it all. Why? Because despite the fact that it was a game, and that Wally wasn't really angry, some small part of the teen felt he still deserved it. He had promised to stay inside and let his back rest, and he'd broken that promise. He also knew it scared his boyfriend shitless when he put his own well-being in danger. Physically, emotionally and mentally. He had to be punished for that.

The young brunette sniffled, trying his hardest to swallow down the lump in his constricted throat, but the bitter tears kept streaming down his face. When had he even started crying? Bats weren't supposed to cry... He took in a deep, shuddering breath and released it in the form of a tortured sob that quickly turned into a sharp wailing.

Finally, he slumped forward and simply cried into his pillows as the belt continued to mercilessly come down on his throbbing behind. He was giving in, no longer begging or fighting. He couldn't do it anymore. It hurt so fucking much, but despite that all, he could feel the aching, swollen erection between his legs, which was somehow infinitely worse because now he was _sexually_ frustrated instead of just regularly frustrated. He couldn't help how much the pain turned him on.

Every time they did this, there was always a heavy feeling in his heart after, and sometimes during. Despite the pleasure, sometimes the shame, guilt and humiliation actually felt real.

It was usually quickly taken care of after they finished, though, because then Wally would fuss over him for awhile, bring him into his warm, strong, protecting arms and comfort him, whispering sweet, loving words in his ear, and he'd remember that all of it was a game, just the grown up version of playing pretend, and nothing more. Out of nowhere, the whipping stopped, yet the scorching pain thrived on. "Are you going to keep your promises from now on?" Wally asked softly, brushing the sweat-soaked raven hair from his lover's face.

Dick, feeling exhausted, gave a nod, but he didn't speak.

The redhead frowned slightly at his silence and flicked the belt warningly against his tender bottom, and that alone was enough to send fresh tears pouring down the teen's cheeks. "Yes, Wally," he croaked out, brokenly, "I won't lie to you anymore, I swear."

"Good boy."

Sitting down beside him, the young man began rubbing his neck, shoulders, and even his back, but was careful not to aggravate the healing bruises. When the speedster's hand traveled down to his burning ass, he sighed softly at how nice and cool Wally's usually warm hands felt. He gave the teen a gentle pat, and the boy flinched involuntarily.

Because the "scenario" was now over, Dick really expected the Metahuman to just uncuff him so they could get on with the fun. He was quite surprised when Wally ruffled his hair affectionately and said, "Try not to move." Twisting his head so his cheek was resting against the pillow, the teenager watched as his best friend reached into their box of...playtime stuff, and pulled out a familiar bottle of organic coconut oil. It was something they always kept a supply of, since it had a multitude of different purposes.

Pouring some of the clear liquid out into his hands, Wally proceeded to vibrate them, warming it slightly with the friction so it wouldn't be too cold against the boy's hot, sensitive skin. When the older male spread the liquid over his backside, Dick still jumped a bit at the coolness of it, blinking hard.

The tears had stopped...for now. He tried to relax into the gentle massaging, because it was actually helping, the scent to calm him and the oil to soothe the welts. "You did such a _good job_ for me, Baby," the redhead praised as he tenderly rubbed and pressed against the sore skin. "I'm _so_ proud of you..."

As he inspected the marks, Wally realized the younger boy would be sore for quite a while, at least a couple of weeks, and he'd be badly bruised, too. The belt hadn't broken any skin, though some places looked redder than others, and he wasn't bleeding. Laying there with his eyes closed, his lover caring for him and the smell of coconut filling the air, the brunette found himself starting to get kind of sleepy.

That all went out the window when he felt a wet, slippery finger thrust into him.

"Oh!" Dick gasped and tried to look back at the man, but Wally was now straddling his lower legs, and he couldn't turn his head that far. The finger pushed in deeper, wriggling around inside of him, and he groaned, burying his face in the damp pillow.

It felt good, especially when the redhead slipped a second one inside and started stroking his tight inner walls, pumping them in and out. Suddenly, the digits expertly curled up against his sweet spot, drawing a strangled moan from the teen as he tried to shove back against them to no avail. The speedster's weight on his legs kept him from moving. When the fingers abruptly began to _vibrate_ inside of him, he yelped in shock at the sharp, shooting pleasure that ran up his spine.

"Nnnngh! A–Ahhh! Fuck, _oh God_ , Wally!" The brunette squirmed in delight as the fingers twisted inside of him, pushing harder and deeper until they were being pressed _directly_ against his prostate, and then the acrobat was screaming as he yanked against the restraints, coming hard onto the bedsheets without any warning.

Dick collapsed on his stomach, shuddering, panting for air as the fingers withdrew from his pulsating channel. "Wow, that might be a new record. I didn't even need to touch your cock." He heard the speedster comment behind him. Normally, the Nocturnal Avenger would have been rather embarrassed, but he felt way too fuzzy in the head after everything else that had occurred that evening.

Brilliant blue eyes blinked open as Wally reached over to undo the handcuffs, and he sighed in relief, rubbing at his wrists, which had begun to ache from being restrained at such an odd angle.

The redhead smiled at him, "Are you ready to go to bed now?" He asked jokingly when the brunette yawned.

Dick scowled, "As if!" He turned over and, without letting his sore backside touch the bed, shoved Wally down and climbed on top of him, kissing the older male long and hard. If the speedster thought that he was even _close_ to being done, he had another thing coming. The spanking had left him horny as hell and the brunette was honestly aching for a nice, hard fuck.

Lifting a hand to cup the back of his lover's head, the speedster kissed the acrobat back passionately, running his tongue teasingly over Dick's lower lip, drawing a soft moan from him as he plunged the hot, wet appendage into his mouth, imagining it... _elsewhere_.

The teenager easily surrendered control of the kiss to his boyfriend, arching his spine with a whine when long, pale fingers deftly snuck up to tease his nipples, gently pinching and twisting and massaging them. "Oh, fuck!" Dick threw his head back, gasping in pleasure as the Metahuman began to vibrate his hands again while simultaneously thrusting up against the younger boy, causing their cocks to rub together torturously.

God, did the teen ever love Wally's powers.

Well, that along with absolutely everything else about him.

Leaning forward, the dark-haired acrobat braced his hands against the Metahuman's shoulders for support as he grinded down against him, bending his head to meet him in another fiery kiss. "... _Wally_ ," he whimpered when the young man reached behind him to teasingly thrust just a fingertip into his hole, and he tried to rock back against it, mumbling a strained 'please' when the speedster pulled away.

"Aww, Dickie," Wally caressed his lover's cheek, continuing to drive him further up the wall by gently palming at his balls, tracing his sac. "You want something from me, hmm?"

Dick glared darkly, and snapped out, frustrated, "What the fuck do you think?!"

Those deep green eyes flashed at his tone, and before he knew it the redhead moved his hand up and delivered a sharp smack to the center of his bruised ass, drawing a pained cry from Dick, who buried his face in the speedster's shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry," he breathed, shuddering with heated desire when a featherlight touch ran up the length of his bruised spine. "I just need you so much right now."

Humming at his words, the older male caught Dick by his hips and thighs, centering him right over his hard, throbbing length, smirking when he tried to thrust himself down on it, but was being held too tightly to get what he wanted, "Tell me how much."

"H...How much what?" The brunette demanded shakily, squirming restlessly, because Wally's cock was right _there_ , pushing against him but not entering, and he needed it inside of him _now_. Oh God, damn him and his stupid games. Chuckling at the desperation written across his beautiful bird's face, Wally let the teen press down slightly, and the acrobat gasped as just a couple of inches of the swollen organ slipped inside of him, but not nearly enough for his liking. He wasn't sure how much more of that teasing he could take tonight.

Lips were against his ear all of a sudden. "How much do you need me to fuck you right now?"

" _So much..._ " Dick groaned helplessly, his whole entire body was quivering with anticipation and lust. His asshole was clenching greedily around the tip of the redhead's cock, craving so much more than what he was getting. _Please Wally! Fucking hurry up already!_

"I see."

Before the teenager could demand to know what he meant by such a short, cryptic response, Wally was flipping his lover over so he was on his hands and knees, briefly taking a moment to admire his perfect (and at the moment, very _red_ ) bottom. Then he grabbed the brunette by his hips and thrusted himself completely into him from behind. Nearly choking on the sudden feeling of being so fucking _full_ , the acrobat hung his head, taking a few slow breaths to calm his racing heart. With both of their insane schedules and him having been unable to do anything for a good three days after his fall, it had been far too long since they'd done this.

"You can move now..." He urged, softly.

A smile lifted the corners of Wally's mouth, and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the small of the younger male's back briefly, before straightening his posture. Gripping the teen's hips, the redhead slowly drew back, then bucked into him hard, and their twin moans of pleasure began to fill the room.

Their rhythm started out as a slow, none-too-gentle rocking. But as they had found out a long time ago, you had to be in the mood for certain types of sex in order for it to work out. Not even five minutes into their activities, Dick was burying his face in the pillows and gripping the sturdy metal headboard, trying to muffle his screams as the Metahuman took him rough and fast from behind, his pace brutally effective.

 _Oh fuck_ , it was way too good, and the last thing they needed was yet another noise complaint to the landlord about them.

Wally wasn't fairing all that much better.

The difference was that he could touch the younger boy to occupy himself, could pepper kisses all over his hips and back and neck or caress him with those hands. All the acrobat could do was grit his teeth and try to endure the supernatural levels of pleasure washing over him, feeling shakes going through his body that had nothing to do with the rocking of the bed and everything to do with how _precise_ his lover's thrusts were.

"Are you almost there, Babe?" He heard the speedster pant in his ear. "Wanna keep going for a while, or would you rather I come inside you right now and let you fuck my mouth until we're both full of each other?" Lips skimmed over his collar bone, teeth leaving behind marks that would definitely last longer then any of the others on his body. "You know how much I love the taste of you..."

"Oh, Christ, _Wally_." The brunette could barely breathe properly at this point, he didn't understand how his boyfriend was still coherent. Must have been a speedster thing. "Do it, _please_ , God. Just come inside me! I–I want to feel it—" He was babbling, and he knew it, but it couldn't be helped, he was so close that it _hurt_. _"Hnnngh!"_

Although he wasn't sure how he was able to accomplish it, the teenager managed to hold out against the onslaught, forcing himself not to go over the edge when Wally sped up the powerful thrusts. By the time a familiar, wet heat flooded his body, he was trembling violently, his entire body _aching_ with need.

He could feel it slowly dribbling out of him when the Metahuman withdrew slowly. Dick always appreciated the care his lover took in treating him, before and after the sex, but the teenaged former circus star was in no mood to be handled with caution right now. Ignoring how much his body would probably hate him for it by morning, the raven-haired boy flipped over and flopped down, barely registering the hot pain that the sudden movements sent through his throbbing back and his ass. He was _way_ too close to his climax to care.

Wally was staring down at him with wide eyes at his actions. Deciding the man might need a hint in his post-bliss haze, he spread his legs as far apart as he could manage and arched his back, groaning out an impatient,needy, _"Come on!"_

Seeing the urgency written across his boyfriend's face, the older male smirked slightly, unable to resist the idea forming in his mind. He couldn't help it, his little bird was too cute when he was frustrated. Hearing him plea was just the hottest damn thing he'd ever witnessed in these moments. Moving down so his face was hovering over the nineteen-year-old's groin, the redhead made sure to keep a good grip on his hips before getting to work. He tenderly kissed his way up each of the brunette's inner thighs, taking his sweet time. Dick squirmed as the lips made their way upwards, gasping when a wet tongue licked at his balls before gently sucking them into his mouth.

He begged Wally to please _stop_ teasing him, but a chuckle was his only reply before the speedster tickled the tip of the boy's cock with his soft, _vibrating_ tongue. It was driving the acrobat absolutely _wild_ , and he knew it.

"W–Wally! Please!" The younger boy now had tears in his eyes, his chest heaving as he threw his head back and forth, desperately trying to thrust up into the hot, moist mouth that was tormenting him in the most horribly fantastic way ever. "Don't do this to me, not now! I can't take it!" Finally deciding to show his lover mercy, Wally quickly dipped his head down and took the boy's straining, leaking member into his mouth, releasing those strong, pale hips and encouraging the brunette to move of his own volition.

Dick didn't need to be told what to do twice, he bucked up violently, nearly sobbing in relief as his cock completely disappeared down the young man's throat.

The wet heat tightened around him and started _buzzing_ with energy, prompting sounds that neither knew he could make—certainly not at _that_ pitch. The sensations that swept through him completely robbed him of his ability to properly breathe, and the Nocturnal Avenger was left shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm, unable to move even his fingertips afterwards.

He was completely and utterly _exhausted_.

Chuckling as he realized that, the speedster's cuddled up to him, and Dick instinctively relaxed into the familiar warmth. He was already nearly asleep, his head lolling to rest against the Meta's shoulder. "That good, huh?" Wally kissed the boy's lips in a light, loving caress, reaching down to rub his thigh. "You gonna behave for me from now on then?" He asked, mostly serious. "No more sneaking out to beat up mobsters?"

Dick only half-heartedly saluted the redhead, eyes fluttering shut with sleeping looming over him, not bothering to answer since they both knew he would end up doing it again eventually.

But, then again, with Wally _punishing_ him like that...

Could you really blame him?

* * *

 **To those that are confused about this new "story," it's going to be a series of semi-related oneshots featuring Dick and Wally. How it works is, if I can find/think of a meme, prompt, or idea that I can work with, I'll write a short story about it. You guys can also submit ideas on what you'd like to read about! I'll do smut, hurt/comfort, friendship, fluff, gooey romance, drama, etc. I prefer my work to have happy or at least bittersweet endings, so I probably won't do "death fics." For people wanting to suggest something, I'll do stuff based on the actual comic books, or even AUs, too (for example, I plan to write one about Nightwing getting assaulted by Tarantula and turning to Wally to help him get through it). As long as it's got Robin, Kid Flash** **, Nightwing or Flash III in it, I can probably write something around it. As you can probably tell, I adore Birdflash/Nightflash. I'm also open to writing shots involving the Bat and Flash families. If I end up doing your idea I'll be sure to credit you!**

 **Now, for the disclaimer: I own nothing, this is Young Justice fanwork, the characters aren't mine. Neither is the adorable cover image, either. I borrowed it and added the words and the hearts. I'd like to credit the original artist, so if any of you know who it is, please let me know! This is a none for profit story.**


	2. Set My Soul Alight

**The Birdflash Chronicles**

 **Title** : Set My Soul Alight

 **Summary** : Sensing Wally's growing stress from taking over his uncle's role as the Flash, Dick plans something extra special for their anniversary, and both men find themselves oddly surprised (and amused) with the end results.

 **Genres** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Humour

 **Rating** : M

 **Warnings** : Alternate Universe, Anal Intercourse, Barebacking, Biting, Bondage (Light), Electricity, Grinding, Hickeys, Kissing, Language, Licking, Nipple Play, NSFW, Oral Sex, Proposal, Romance, Sex Toys, Slash, Sucking, Teasing, Temperature Play, etc...

 **Pairing** : Established Nightflash

* * *

By the time he got back home, Wally knew it was too late to go out for dinner.

He felt horrible, because it had been ages since he and Dick had gone on a proper date together, both of them were so busy these days. He really had his work cut out for him as the Flash, ever since Uncle Barry had fully retired in order to be there for his family.

Although he was honoured that his mentor had chosen him, he hadn't realized looking out for Central City and Keystone City in addition to Blüdhaven would be so damn _exhausting_. It hadn't even been two months yet and the Justice League had already asked him if he wanted to join their ranks.

 _Twice._

If he was still sixteen years old, the speedster would have jumped at the chance, been absolutely over the moon at being given that opportunity, but at twenty three years old he was finally starting to realize that there was more to life than getting acknowledged by his childhood heroes.

...like not promising to take Dick out for their ten year anniversary and then having to completely blow him off just because Captain Boomerang and Mirror Master had to be massive douchebags.

They hadn't been together for ten years, to be more clear, but rather today was the ten year anniversary of the day they had first _met_. Over the course of those ten years the two best friends had gotten together and broken up so many times they weren't sure when their "actual," anniversary was.

But it didn't matter, because the day Wally had _finally_ stopped being a blind idiot and kissed Dick for the first time was nowhere near as important as when they were first introduced to each other.

Even at thirteen he had worshipped Robin, absolutely idolized the young Boy Wonder, but being more of a star struck fan of the sidekick than anything back then, he couldn't have possibly predicted just how precious the raven-haired little boy would become to him.

Now he was upset that he wasn't able to keep his promise of doing something special today.

It was bad enough that he kept on talking himself out of popping the question to his boyfriend every time he thought he'd finally worked up the nerve. He could take down freaks with insane powers and psychopathic murderers and help his uncle fix his freaking treadmill time machine (yes, _really_ ), but the thought of asking his soulmate to marry him was terrifying.

Wally had honestly thought that this would be the day.

 _His birthday is ten days from now, you can do it then. He said he didn't want anything, but I'll do something special... Surprise him at school by taking him to lunch and proposing there. Is that too cliché? I should have listened to Roy and done it during New Years. Maybe I should wait until the end of this year...?_

He was such a damn coward.

After locking the apartment door he began to make his way towards the bedroom, peeling off his uniform. _God, I hate spandex, no matter how fantastic I look in the color red..._

"Babe? You home?" He called softly, slowly pushing open the bedroom door while praying his boyfriend wouldn't be too disappointed in him, and promptly freezing where he stood, his expression one of shock.

The Flash uniform slipped from his fingers and onto the floor.

 _Holy shit._

Wally couldn't quite believe his eyes.

His and Dick's shared bedroom had been transformed, what had once an ordinary, if not somewhat cramped, sleeping quarters, was now a breathtaking romantic fantasy that looked like it could have been ripped right out of some hotel's classy magazine photo gallery.

The plain white bedsheets had been replaced with deep red satin ones, on the small side table was their bag of play things, a bowl of plump and bright strawberries, a plateful of a dozen fresh blue-point oysters, and several bottles of sweet dessert toppings (honey, marshmallow fluff, milk chocolate). Not only that, but sitting on the floor was bucket of ice with two tall glasses and a bottle of sparkling red wine with some unpronounceable French name.

A mixed bouquet of Stargazer Lilies and Sterling Silver Roses, his and Wally's favorite flowers respectively, was laying on the foot of the bed, and the room was alight woth the dozens of tiny tea candles covering every available inch of space - on the desk, their dresser, the floor, the shelves.

But what caught his attention more than any of those things was _him_.

Dick was sprawled out on top of the bedsheets, dressed in a pair of deep blue silk briefs and nothing else, black-as-night hair partially obscuring his face from view. He was fast asleep, apparently having drifted off while waiting for him, and he was the most beautiful thing the older male had ever laid eyes upon.

He closed the door behind himself, moving towards his lover, and felt his breath catch in his throat when he got a better look at him.

The brunette had _handcuffed_ himself to the headboard.

"How in the hell...?" Wally knelt down beside him on the bed, wondering if he was actually asleep or just pretending, and gently brushed his knuckles over the younger boy's cheek.

 _I can't believe he did all of this just for me._

Dick gave a soft sigh, yawning as he blinked his bright blue eyes open. "Wally... You're home," he murmured, tilting his head and giving a smile that was brimming with warmth and love, "Happy anni— _mmmph!_ "

The speedster cut him off with a deep kiss.

 _Missed you too, Walls,_ he thought as he moved his lips back against the Metahuman's, surprised and a bit disgruntled when he pulled away rather quickly. He began to protest, until those familiar, hungry lips dragged over his jaw and neck, nipping and licking at his skin, causing him to squirm against the mattress.

"A–Ahh, Wally," he moaned when his boyfriend started sucking at the pulse point on his throat. "That feels good..."

Damn, he should have thought of this _months_ ago.

Oh well... better late than never.

The redhead's lips quickly moved back up to claim his mouth again, longer and more passionately this time, gently coaxing it open so he could suck on his tongue the way that always made Dick melt underneath him, his fingers tangled in that deep black hair.

"I love you so fucking much." Wally whispered breathlessly as he pulled away, "You're amazing. What are the rules for tonight?"

When the younger boy shook his head, he almost grinned at the stunned look in his lover's green eyes, "No rules, not this time anyways. You can do whatever you want..." he arched his back slowly with a seductive smile, "I'm all yours." Okay, so it had admittedly been a long time since they'd had more than a quickie in the shower, what with balancing their time together between patrolling several cities, meetings with the covert team–which Nightwing now led–and the JLA, training, etc., but Dick hadn't quite realized just _how much_ he'd missed the physical, intimate part of their relationship before now.

It became clear that the longing was completely mutual when Wally's eyes visibly darkened at his words and the speedster was suddenly on top of him, their bare torsos pressed together, his hands running all over him. He could drown in the sensation of his lover touching him.

Despite Dick being the more notorious charmer out of them, Wally was exceptionally skilled with his hands, and his mouth. Being a speedster just happened to grant him certain extra perks.

Like the fingers that were currently moving down his sides and buzzing... _vibrating_.

The acrobat gasped and squirmed at the feeling, heat pooling in his belly at the same time as he tried not to giggle. For some reason he was always particularly sensitive around his stomach area, as well as being rather ticklish in general. " _...Oh_. Wally! S-Stop that!"

"Nuh-uh..." Wally sat back so he was straddling his lover's thighs, and he proceeded to trace the brunette's navel with his quivering fingertips, making him bite his lip enticingly and wriggle on the bed, a soft dusting of pink coloring his cheeks. "You said no rules, and since you were kind enough to make yourself all pretty for me, I think I'm gonna enjoy this."

Dipping his head down, the redhead let his tongue dart out of its home and dance around one of his lover's hardened nipples before pulling it into his mouth, scraping his teeth over the flesh lightly and feeling the shiver that ran through the body beneath his as a result.

"You're such a damn te– _ahhh_ –tease..." Dick choked, his voice becoming deeper and shakier sounding than before, as he let his head fall back against the pillows. "Nghhh!"

Though he'd never say it out loud, he actually loved and craved the way the other hero would take control and just do with him as he pleased. If it was masochistic to enjoy being tortured like _this_ , than so be it.

He whimpered when the older man began kissing his way down the flat, toned stomach of the younger vigilante. The speedster traced his tongue around his lover's navel before thrusting the wet appendage into his bellybutton, listening to the sharp cry it elicited, and proceeded to tongue-fuck it, vibrations running through his body.

 _"Oh God!"_ The raven-haired man arched up sharply, pleasure rushing through him as he tugged hard at the handcuffs that he was beginning to seriously regret using. Tremors ran through him as the older hero continued to abuse the overly sensitive area around his belly. "W...Wally, please, _fuck!_ If you keep this up I-I'm gonna—"

Wally _finally_ pulled away, looking down at the panting young man with interest, his green eyes sparkling mischievously. "So responsive..." He ran his hands up Dick's sides again, watching him break out in goosebumps. "I love that."

"Maybe you should try some of the food?" He suggested in a rather weak tone, still feeling tingly all over from where the speedster had touched him.

The brunette's eyes fluttered shut when he felt hot breath against his ear, "Later, Babe." He traced the waistband of Dick's underwear, smirking at the obvious erection straining against the silk. "You look _far_ more appetizing to me, if I'm being completely honest..."

He swallowed in response, hearing the predatory purr in his boyfriend's voice.

Dick blinked when he felt the Metahuman moving on the bed, and his heart jumped when he saw him reach for their bag of stuff that they kept specifically for special occasions and to spice things up. That's where he'd gotten the fur-lined handcuffs after all, anticipating that they'd be playing for a while and that his wrists would start to hurt.

The first thing Wally pulled out was a black satin blindfold, a pair of padded ankle restraints and a spreader bar. His throat was suddenly very dry, "Any chance you'd want to try the wine?"

A smirk tugged at the corners of the redhead's mouth, "Only if you let me lick it off of _you..._ " He teased, leaning forward to place the blindfold over his lover's eyes, tying it at the back of his head. He ran his hands over the acrobat's bare thighs, and bent forward to mouth at his cock through the silk briefs, listening to his frustrated groan when he pulled away too quickly. "As much as I love that these match your eyes..." he tugged them down his boyfriend's hips before pulling them off entirely.

Next, he put the restraints around his ankles, which connected to the bed frame, keeping Dick's legs spread wide open, and the bar did the same thing with his knees. Then he slid a couple of thick pillows under the brunette's ass to keep it elevated. "You look so freaking hot right now..."

"Hot enough for you to take it easy on me tonight?"

Wally laughed and shook his head even though the gymnast couldn't see it. He resumed his earlier path down the man's stomach, dragging his lips over his raven-haired beauty's abdomen and then kissing his navel, before dropping his mouth lower— _too low_.

A barely audible whine left the younger man as the speedster's lips went everywhere except for the place that he desperately wanted them now; tenderly kissing along each inner thigh and across his pelvic bone, making sure to leave a trail of love bites everywhere he went.

Dick jumped a little and whimpered when a wet tongue flickered over each of his balls before the redhead gently sucked them into his mouth. By this point he was writhing on the bed, begging between his moans, "Oh, shit! _Please,_ Wally! God, I need you so much I can't stand it!" His face was deeply flushed now, chest heaving.

"Mmm... You'll have to wait a little longer, Dickie." Pulling back, much to the other's dismay, Wally reach end down on the floor near the bed before finding what he was looking for. He pulled out a couple of ice cubes and set one down on the table, gripping the other in his hand until it had become just slightly melty, then he held or over the younger men's chest, waiting for a few seconds.

His lover yelped in shock when a droplet of ice cold water hit his nipple directly, "Wally? W–What are you— _fuck!_ " He hissed and tried to jerk away when the dripping ice cube was pressed right against his nipple, circling around it, "That's cold!"

"That's the idea..." Wally murmured, amused by his complaints. He slowly dragged the melting ice across his chest, rubbing it over the other nipple while taking the chilled one into his warm, moist mouth. Suddenly overwhelmed by all the different stimulation, the younger man was struggling beneath him, giving soft groans and gasps with every new sensation.

Dick was shivering from a combination of the sudden icy feelings and the delight he was taking in his boyfriend's actions. But that all stopped when he realized the cube was being trailed down his stomach...

Realizing where it was going, he started to panic, straining against the restraints. "Wally, stop! N-No!"

" _Yes_ ," The speedster chuckled rather sinisterly, rubbing the ice all over his belly and over his aching length, making him shudder and moan, writhing helplessly as Wally took advantage of every weak spot he possessed that the redhead knew about. "Admit how much you love it, Dick," he breathed. "You enjoy it when I tie you down and torment you like this, don't you?"

Shaking his head at that, the younger boy huffed out, "Of course not, don't be ridiculous. Just because _you're_ a complete sadist doesn't mean I _like_ it, I do it for _your_ sake." _I'm such a fucking liar._

A laugh of disbelief left Wally, "I guess we'll just have to see about that..." He murmured, reaching for their supplies again. He pulled out one of his favorite toys; a tri-set of multilevel vibrating cock rings. They always made things interesting, although he was pretty sure his boyfriend would hate him by the end, he fully intended to make it up to him with the most mindblowing sex ever.

"Wally...? What are you doing?" Dick asked softly, seeming unnerved by his prolonged period of silence.

Deciding to keep him on edge, both figuratively and literally, the young man remained silent as he lubed up the rings before slipping them onto his lover's straining erection, listening to him take a deep breath as he put it on the lowest setting, making him shift awkwardly in the bed. The redhead grinned, "You look so unbelievably sexy like this. Maybe one day we could record ourselves? Homemade porn!"

Even though he was feeling a bit anxious about what the other man was planning, Dick couldn't help but snort in amusement, "That sounds kind of narcissistic, if you ask me."

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was me in your place." He pointed out.

The brunette considered that for a moment, and as much as he loved being dominated, he had to say the idea of Wally tied up and naked on his bed, helpless, while he recorded him, was pretty damn arousing. "Point taken."

Wally ran his fingers through the acrobat's gorgeous black hair again, tilting his head back and kissing him for several long moments before whispering against his lips, "Now, Baby, let's see just how far I can push you before you start begging me to let you come..."

Swallowing hard, the younger boy responded to the challenge exactly the way he knew the Metahuman would want, " _Bring it_."

A slow smile spread across the redhead's face, and he moved so he was not once more straddling his lover's slender waist, craning his neck downwards to kiss Dick until he was breathless, then nudging his head back so he could have better access to nip and suck at the soft skin beneath his jaw, adding another hickey to the ever growing collection.

While he kept the younger man distracted with his mouth, the redhead managed to fumble around until he located the edible variant of their favoured lube. Forcing himself not to grin as he gently bit at Dick's already swollen lips, he popped the lid off.

"This still doesn't feel like much of a ch-challenge," he murmured, and the speedster's green eyes glittered, knowing he was about to eat those words. "I'm a little disappointed, Walls, I thought you could do better than tha— _ahhhhh..._ " he cut himself off with a long moan as a pair of slick fingers thrusted into his hole without any warning, and began to stretch him open.

Grinning, the older male cocked his head to the side, "What was that you were saying, Babe?" He asked, massaging his lover's tight inner walls with lightly vibrating fingertips, knowing how much it drove the brunette crazy when he used his abilities on him in bed.

"S...Superpowers are _cheating!_ Nnnnngh!" Dick threw his head back and gasped, twisting his hips when the Metahuman pressed his fingers in deeper, intentionally brushing them over his sweet spot. The resulting sensations had the acrobat feeling weak and hot all over.

Wally chuckled, brushing his tongue over a bite mark on his boyfriend's collarbone, soothing it. "How am I cheating? You said there were _no rules_ tonight." He reminded him, smugly. "Or is my eidetic memory somehow failing me?" He scissored the fingers slowly.

The brunette shook his head, trying to clear the fogginess that had filled it as a result of the stimulation, "B–Bastard!" He hissed through his teeth, cringing when his voice cracked.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of you, Love," He pouted slightly, pretending to look hurt. "I think it's time that I show you just _how much_ of a bastard I can be..."

 _Oh, fuck._

Dick was helpless to stop the older male as he licked, kissed, sucked, bit and massaged every inch of his partner's skin that was currently available to him, and by the end of his little 'exploration,' the soon to be twenty-one-year-old was a whimpering, panting, squirming mess beneath him.

"Jesus, Wally, just _fuck me_ already!" He pleaded, biting at his bottom lip when the older man just hummed and continued sucking at and scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin on his lower belly, which he'd spent the last fifteen minutes leaving a trail of dark love bites over, stretching from one hipbone to the other, all while his fingers continued working him until he felt like he was coming apart at the seams. "Y-You're gonna kill me if you keep this up!"

When the speedster laughed, the acrobat flinched, feeling the buzzing sensations increase. He nearly sighed when the fingers pulled out, but his relief was short lived as those lips quickly trailed back up to his chest. Warm and nimble fingers began to pinch and gently twist his nipples, before Wally got an idea and _focused_.

The younger man arched his back with no warning and screamed, "Hnnnngh! _Oh God!_ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_ " He was desperately pulling at the restraints and moaning uninhibitedly, and Wally was so stunned that he froze, staring in astonishment.

It took several long moments for Dick to recover enough that he could even speak without cursing up a storm. "What the... hell... was _that?_ " he sounded dazed, confused and excited. His whole body felt tight with pleasure and pain, the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck were standing up straight, but the area underneath his navel was pooling with arousal, and he was suddenly ten times more turned on than before.

"Electricity, I think..."

Despite not being able to see, the brunette could still hear the incredulity in his lover's voice, and realized whatever he'd just done had not been intentional, "You think?" He didn't really want to know the implications of that, considering the only time they'd ever tried that kink was with a violet wand, and it... hadn't ended _well_ , to say the least.

There was shuffling on the bed, and Dick felt his blindfold being taken off. He blinked several times and saw deep, worried green eyes peering into his own. "Are you okay?" The redhead asked softly, brushing hair from his face, "Did... did I hurt you?"

"Hurt?" He stared at Wally, shocked that he could be so dense. Had his reaction not given it away? "No. Babe, that was... incredible. _Where_ did you learn to do that?"

Shock passed over his face, and then Dick was marvelling at the deep blush on his lover's face. Whatever the heck had just happened clearly hadn't been planned. "Uh... K-Kid Flash."

Blue eyes widened at that, " _Bart_ taught you to do that?" He asked, disbelievingly.

He gave a small, embarrassed shrug, "In a manner of speaking. We were discussing our powers and he was showing me how he could make after-images and I tried it and kinda... Well, apparently speedsters can throw the electricity that follows them around. Jay apparently knows how but none of us did. Weird, huh?"

 _Yeah, it's absolutely weird,_ Dick thought in amazement, _but also pretty fucking cool._ "Can you do it all over like when you vibrate, or is it just in your hands and stuff?" He asked, curiously, mind already racing with the possibilities.

"Well, I've never actually tried it, but theoretically speaking I don't see why—" Wally cut himself abruptly, and frowned at his lover, wondering why he wasn't upset or freaking out that he'd just accidentally _electrocuted_ him. "Why do you want to know, anyways?"

Dick shrugged slightly and winced. Feigning nonchalance did _not_ work when your hands were cuffed above your head. "I was just wondering if it would be possible if you could... you know... run the current through your body when you're... in me?" He flushed when the redhead _stared_ at him. "What? It felt good!" He said defensively.

 _It felt... good?_

For a second the speedster wondered if his boyfriend was completely insane, when he realized something: Dick NEVER reacted badly to anything involving his powers. It didn't matter what happened, whether it was accidentally vibrating them half naked through his bedroom floor at Wayne Manor when they first got together and nearly giving Alfred a heart attack, or Wally getting excited and going a bit too fast with him.

He was always patient and understanding with him, and didn't get upset even when the redhead would get possessive around his exes (especially Babs, Roy and Starfire).

God, how did he end up getting so lucky?

"I love you," Wally choked out, suddenly overcome with emotion, he wrapped his arms around Dick's neck and kissed him fiercely, going on to kiss his cheeks, his jaw, etc...

"Wally? What are you— _Walls!_ " The acrobat laughed at the abruptly teary-eyed, overly affectionate speedster, trying to move his head back so he could look him in the face, "I love you too, but what's gotten into you?" He asked, his expression one of bemusement, with a hint of concern.

Later on, when asked directly about it, Wally would chalk his mood and everything else up to slight sleep deprivation, desire, missing his boyfriend and being very excited that he was still learning new abilities, but those things really had nothing at all to do with what he said next, "Marry me."

Dick froze underneath him, and the action made the Metahuman also tense as he realized what he'd impulsively said. He pulled back, and the two men stared at one another.

The raven-haired hero's tone was strangled when he spoke, having a difficult time processing everything, "D...Did you just ask—"

"No!" Wally cried out, scrambling away so he was sitting at the end of the bed, a look of absolute panic on his face. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Not with his boyfriend restrained to their bed and him just blurting it by accident. "I–I didn't..."

"I heard you, Wally!" The brunette argued, his heart thudding almost painfully in his chest, "Y–You just asked me to _marry you_ a second ago! You proposed!" Saying it out loud felt unreal.

Wally had asked THE question.

"But I..." The speedster had turned extremely pale in the last few seconds, "I didn't _mean_ to though!"

Silence filled the room suddenly, and Dick felt the astonishment get replaced by something else... Hurt? Disappointment? "So... You don't want to get married, then?" He asked softly, unable to meet his lover's gaze.

 _Oh, no._

Hot mortification washed over Wally, and he was suddenly right in the acrobat's lap again, taking the younger male's face in his hands, forcing their eyes to meet, "Dick, that is NOT what I meant. Look at me." Those blue eyes opened, and his heart cracked to see the moisture building there. "I-I do want to marry you."

Dick tried to pull his face out of the ginger's hands, "Sure you do. Mind handing me the key to the handcuffs now?" He wanted his voice to come out sounding neutral, like he didn't care, but unfortunately after so long he didn't know how to keep his guard up around Wally anymore, which sucked considering how sad and vulnerable he felt all of a sudden.

"For the love of _God_ ," Faster than regular eyes could comprehend, Wally had snatched the keys off of the table, uncuffed the younger man, and removed everything else from him too, pulling him into his arms before he could react.

With Dick's head against his chest, Wally pressed his cheek into that soft raven black hair, "Baby, just _listen_ to me. _Please_." He took a deep breath to collect his thoughts and continued on when his lover didn't pull away or try to protest. "I _adore_ you, and I have since we were kids. That's never changed, no matter if we were together, fighting, or broken up and doing the fringe benefits thing. My feelings never changed." He frowned, "Actually, that's not true. If anything I've only grown to love you even more over the past ten years." He moved back and gazed down at the brunette, "You believe that, don't you?"

"Of course I do..." Dick sighed, "But Walls–"

An index finger against the acrobat's lips silenced him, "Good, now let me finish. About a year and a half ago I started thinking about...asking you. I even bought a ring." The younger boy looked at him in astonishment. "I know we were only back together for six months at that point, but it didn't matter, because I love you. Dick... you're my everything. My lover, my best friend, my confidante, and my family. You've been there for me since the day we met and I can't possibly imagine not spending the rest of my life with you."

The brunette watched the older male close his eyes, as if struggling with something, "I wanted to propose, but I was terrified. That next step makes it infinitely more _real_ , and I was scared that if we screwed up again then it would be over for us. I told myself as long as we were only dating we could still go back to just being friends if it didn't work out. But that's not true, and it hasn't been for a long time. I didn't want to keep putting it off but I just... didn't know how to handle that reality..." he sighed, burying his face in his hand.

Dick realized with a pang that he was _crying_. He moved onto his knees and reached out to cup the speedster's face with his hands, "I didn't know you felt this way, Wally." He murmured, pressing their foreheads together, "You can't just avoid something because you're afraid of it. That's not really even living..."

"I know." The redhead opened his eyes, and the younger of the two was struck all over again by how _green_ they were. "I can't lose you, Dick." He breathed, raw with emotion. "Will you marry me, then?"

Hesitating, the acrobat realized once more how bad he was at being put on the spot anywhere but in battle, "Wally..."

The Metahuman's eyes flashed with determination, "It doesn't matter if it just slipped out, or if we spend the next fifty years just being engaged, I still _want_ this." He remembered something, and was suddenly reaching underneath the box spring of their bed, quickly finding what he'd hidden there over two months ago.

Seeing the blue velvet box in his hand, Dick sucked in a sharp breath. _Is that really...? Oh God, this is really happening. When did he even...? How did I never notice that there? This isn't real, I must be dreaming._

Wally's expression was earnest as he reached out and took the younger man's hand, setting the box down in his palm, "Rob, I've loved you since before I could even understand what love _was_. Even before we met you were always there for me. TV, trading cards, posters. I never thought meeting you would live up to what I'd imagined in my head, but I was wrong."

He gave a nervous sigh, "All these years later and you're still showing me how absolutely amazing you are everyday. We might not always see eye to eye, especially considering what a midget you were when we met—" the brunette laughed despite that fact that he was starting to go into shock. "—but you've always been my very best friend in the world. I can't spend even another second without letting the rest of the world see how much I love you. Richard John Grayson," they both had tears rolling down their faces at this point, "Dick, Robin, Nightwing... Will you make me the happiest man in this world and all the others?" He gingerly opened the box.

Dick felt like he couldn't breathe all of a sudden.

The ring was absolutely gorgeous; crafted out of black gold with palladium borders and a rhodium finish. The black and silvery-gray band had little, round, flawless white diamonds scattered over it, making it resemble the sparkling stars glowing against the dark night sky.

Despite having so many things he wanted to say in that moment, the young raven-haired man found himself speechless. He was in awe, of Wally and how much he loved him, of the ring... everything, but he managed to force out the one word he knew would express it all.

" _Yes_ ," he whispered, barely audible over the sound of his own hammering heartbeat.

It was enough for Wally, though. The speedster's whole face lit up with joy. He slipped the ring onto his boyfriend—no, his _fiancé's_ —hand, and pulled him into a kiss that made the Earth seem to stop turning, like time was frozen for them just so they could savour the moment a little longer.

Without breaking their connection, Dick lifted his arms and twined them around the redhead's neck, closing his eyes as their lips caressed one another's. He felt Wally fall back against the bed and laugh as the acrobat collapsed on top of him with a startled "Oof!"

He blushed and smiled sheepishly at him, "Sorry."

 _Damn, he is so beautiful..._ the speedster thought, and the two boys groaned simultaneously when Dick tried to right himself but ended up pressing their groins together. Moving his hands up the brunette's sides, he watched with ever darkening eyes when the young man shivered and moaned softly as warm, calloused thumbs brushed over his nipples.

"A-Ahh, Wally!" Dick whimpered as the older man bucked up against him before running his hands down his smooth, pale back, gripping the acrobat's ass cheeks in his hands and squeezing, using his middle finger to rub against his entrance. "I... I need you so much..."

Tilting his head back, the redhead gazed into his fiancé's eyes and smiled, nodding as he helped lift the younger hero up, lining his own cock up to the brunette's hole, and then pulling down sharply, impaling him on it.

" _Ohhhh..._ " Head falling back, Dick gave them both a moment to settle themselves before he started out with gentle rocking. He bit at his lip as he felt the other man's hard, throbbing length moving inside of him.

Frowning, the redhead sat up, curling his arms around the other. "Don't do that..." He gently kissed those swollen lips, making his way down Dick's pallid throat, releasing a noise low in the back of his throat at the tight, slick heat surrounding him. He kept a hold of the Nocturnal Avenger's hips, helping him take up a rhythm as his mouth hungrily nibbled at Dick's ear, "Love you so much, I can't believe you're all mine..."

"I l- _ohh_ -love you too..." He whimpered, panting in pleasure, "Wally, please, will you—"

Wally nodded, already knowing what he wanted, "Yes."

The speedster quickly flattened his lover against the bed, gradually increasing his pace, hands braced on either side of the brunette's head, while his mouth marked a trail over Dick's neck as the younger boy arched his head back to give him more access, tensing up and gasping as the the Metahuman began buzzing with energy.

"Oh _God_ ," Squirming as the vibrations ran through his body, Dick started moaning in earnest, heat rapidly pooling in his belly and between his thighs. "Ahh... hah... hnnnngh... H-harder!" He pleaded, rocking back into Wally's thrusts with a growing desperation.

Gritting his teeth to keep from losing himself completely, Wally slipped an arm beneath the younger man's waist, lifting him up off of the mattress, making the quick, hard bucks into his body easier, and he could tell it was working because the younger man started grabbing at his shoulders, his back, his biceps, trying to grip onto something as the pressure coiling up inside of him got stronger and stronger, especially when Wally started hitting his prostate with each thrust. "Fuck, it feels so good!"

The acrobat gave a soft, whimpering groan, squeaking in pleasure when a wet tongue plunged into his mouth unexpectedly, caressing his own as Wally increased his pace further, free hand moving between them to quickly stroke the brunette's neglected member.

It wasn't long before Dick ripped his face from the redhead's, "Ahh... Ahhhhnn... _Wa–Wally!_ " He sobbed, jerking as his orgasm washed over him, the intensity taking his breath away.

"Oh, fuck, _Dick!_ " He heard his lover gasp in his ear and shuddered as a warmth flooded through him, the speedster gently withdrew before gathering him up in his arms and cradling him close.

Lips pressed against his sweaty forehead, and he sighed, burying his face in Wally's neck, feeling utterly blissful.

This was not at all how he was expecting this night to go.

But it didn't matter, because it was the happiest he'd felt in a long, long time...

* * *

 **Man, it took me a long time to figure out how to have this chapter go. Yes, three days is a long time to me!**

 **Anyway... I'm not sure which chapter to write next. Mind helping me decide? We can either have Robin and Kid Flash having some fluffiness when one gets hurt (if you want Birdflash instead of Nightflash), or I can do a part "two" to this chapter where Wally and Dick decide to break the news to the Bat-Family (Bruce, Alfred, Jason, Tim, Damian and maaaybe Cass), your choice!**


	3. Physical

**The Birdflash Chronicles**

 **Title** : Physical

 **Summary** : Deciding that Nightwing's gotten a little behind on his training lately, Kid Flash decides to make things interesting while making sure his partner stays in tip top physical condition.

 **Genres** : Romance, Humour & Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating** : M

 **Warnings** : Anal Intercourse, Anilingus, AU, Bondage, D/S (Light), Erotic Electrostimation, Exercising, Fingering, Fondling, Grinding, Groping, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control & Denial, Past Child Abuse (Mentioned, Non-Explicit), Past Rape (Mentioned, Non-Explicit) Post-Series, Sexual Torture (Consensual), Sex Toys, Teasing, Vibrating, etc.

 **Pairing** : Established Nightflash

* * *

"...You want me to do _what?!_ "

Nightwing stared uncomprehendingly at Kid Flash, wondering if he'd heard right. The twenty-year-old couldn't possibly have just said that. But the expression the redhead wore showed that he was completely serious.

"What are you staring at me like that for?" The speedster asked, frowning, "Dude, I'm not kidding. You've been skipping out on training a lot and your stamina has been sub-par at best..."

Oh dear God, he was not actually referring to their sex life _now_ , was he? It was hardly Dick's fault that he was easily worn out in bed, how the hell was he meant to keep up with a speedster?

A hot scarlet blush covered the brunette's face despite the sudden urge he had to throttle his best friend slash boyfriend, "How is what you just suggested meant to help in any way whatsoever?" He demanded, trying to will away his embarrassment.

"Well, because, recent studies have shown that people of all kinds tend to be more enthusiastic and compliant when it comes to exercise-based training when there's something to look forward to the end." KF explained to him, smiling as though it should have been obvious. "Like a reward."

The acrobat couldn't understand how he'd managed to just spout off that bullshit with a straight face.

Pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaling through his mouth, Dick told him with exasperation, "Wally, if you want sex that badly just tell me, you don't need to make up some ridiculous excuse. My strength and stamina are _fine_ and I enjoy my training plenty without having extra... _incentives_."

"Prove it."

Nightwing looked up, "What?" He was distracted, thinking of everything he had to do that week. Playing games with his boyfriend was on the bottom of that list. Sure, he'd gotten behind on his workout regimen, but that was only because he was swamped, what with getting ready for graduation, directing the covert team and patrolling Gotham City with his mentor.

"I said..." Kid Flash turned to step onto the sparring floor, and spread his arms out, " _Prove it._ Show me that you're still in top physical condition. Fight me."

The Nocturnal Avenger rolled his eyes at the thought, "KF, I'm not going to fight you. That's ridiculous." Wally could never beat him in a fight of pure muscle. Sure, he was a speedster, and had many cool powers to accompany that, but Dick had spent the last nine years working to get as in shape as he was. Whenever they would train together as kids he always soundly beat the older boy.

"Fine," the Metahuman shrugged, turning his back on Nightwing and smirking privately, "I mean if you think you can't beat me, what's the point in even trying, right?" He started to get into a sprinter's run, as though he was about to take off.

 _Three... Two... One—_

He practically heard the eighteen-year-old's teeth grind together, "Alright. One quick training round and then you drop this, okay?"

 _Gotcha._

"Of course," He was close to getting what he wanted. Kid Flash turned around and sent his boyfriend that smile, watching as his annoyed look practically melted away. "Hey, Dick?"

The brunette paused from where his hand was on his holographic keyboard, locking down the training room away from prying eyes. He had the strong feeling that this was still just a way to get in his pants and therefore didn't want anyone walking in on them, "Dude, you've really got to stop saying my name when you visit here. Just because you tell everyone who you really are doesn't mean—" he paused, seeing the very out of place look of innocence on Wally's face as he stood way too close, "What is it now?"

"I just had a thought. What if we made this fight a little more... interesting?"

Upon hearing that, Dick hesitated, "How do you mean?"

The older boy circled around him, his arms sliding under Nightwing's so he was hugging him from behind. "You might think this is all about me, but you're wrong. I'm honestly worried..."

His lips were right by the acrobat's ear, and he forced himself not to shudder. "To prove how serious I am about this, I won't use _any_ of my powers in this fight, you don't use your weapons. It'll be just raw strength. If I lose I'll leave here and won't bring your abilities about again..." Gloved hands ran down his Kevlar and Nomex covered chest, stopping at his waist.

Nightwing swallowed, he had a feeling he knew where this was going, "A-And if I lose...?" He questioned, cursing the slight quiver in his voice at his lover's close proximity. He couldn't help how Wally's presence effected him.

The hands dropped down lower, and he bit his lip to stifle a gasp when Kid Flash palmed him casually through the suit, "If I win then you have to let me do whatever I want to you in order to top off your training..." He nibbled delicately at his boyfriend's ear, one of the few parts of him not covered up.

Jesus, this was so fucking _manipulative_ of him. He knew damn well how much the teenager hated turning down a challenge.

"I..." The acrobat licked his lips, struggling not to thrust up into that hand. "Okay, deal." He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or frustrated beyond belief when KF released him and headed over to the training area, looking calm, cool, collected and confident.

Because he always knew that the older male had his speed to get him away from dangerous situations safely, Nightwing never considered that Kid Flash did things besides running and regular hand-to-hand combat in order to keep in shape. But as his yellow-glad lover waited for him, he couldn't help but notice that his muscles did look more defined in recent weeks.

Hmm...

As he began setting up the holographic fight monitor, Dick questioned suddenly, "Do you work out a lot these days, Wally?"

The redhead blinked at him, and then smiled, "Of course I do. Just because I'm semi-retired while I work on getting my degree doesn't mean I can get lazy. Never know when the end of the world is coming. Remember all those classes I complained about my mom dragging me off to?"

Nightwing hesitated, "I remember..." It wasn't like KF to bring up his family. After his sister passed away due to a car accident, his father had become an abusive alcoholic who beat Wally and his mother both, from the time he was eight until he was sixteen and that was when Robin found out and went straight to Batman and the Flash to end it. He and his mom had a good relationship but the teen knew that Wally still had a lot of trust issues towards her for not getting them out of that house.

"Yeah, well, it started with that. She got me a lifetime pass at the YMCA and now I go there nearly everyday."

The former Boy Wonder frowned, "Isn't that a bit excessive?" He could understand KF working out every day if he was still in training, but Wally was a grown man now who attended university and balanced a whole host of other responsibilities on top of that."

"Of course not," KF gave him a look like he was crazy, "Dick, my body stays in shape as long as I'm running. But I don't use my speed constantly like I used to when I was on the team. If I want to keep looking like this," he gestured to his fantastic physique, "I need to do a shitload to keep fit. That includes cardiovascular fitness, High Intensity Interval Training, light gymnastics and freestyle aerobics. I hit the gym as often as I can at night to tone up. When Arty and I were dating we started taking a bunch of different classes at the Y for fun, including their Kegel Program, Pilates, Body Pump & Boot Camp, Synchronized Swimming, Stripping For Fitness, Exotic Dancing, Zumba and even Jazzercise."

 _Jazzer—what? Stripping for what? What the fuck even is that?!_

He laughed at the stunned expression on his boyfriend's face. "The dancing is my mom's fault too. After the doctors put me on meds to control my hyperactivity as a kid I got extremely lazy and she wanted me to be healthy so she signed me up for all kinds of dance lessons: Modern Ballet, Bellydancing, Latin, Tap, Jazz, Ballroom, Hip-Hop and so on and so forth. I kind of love it, too. I always start his warm-ups with some basic Ballet and Latin dance step exercises."

Dick just gaped at him.

"If you think I'm a psycho you should see how Arty, 'Tanna and the other girls spend their free time. They tried to drag me off to participate in a Lamaze class last month." He snorted, "Do I _look_ like I have a vagina?"

Er... How was he supposed to answer _that?_ It was probably rhetorical, yet Nightwing felt the need to say _something_. He just couldn't believe his boyfriend, who in several occasions had used minor injuries as an excuse _not_ to train, spent all that time and effort on something that looked, in his mind, completely perfect.

Suddenly he felt kind of bad about leaving Batgirl to lead the team's battle simulations so often.

"Maybe we should start now." He suggested, lamely.

Kid Flash smiled brightly and got into a defensive position, "Gimme your best shot, Babe!" The younger boy tensed at his words, started the timer, and then lunged for him.

What happened next would have been amazing to see even if you'd seen it a hundred times already. Watching the protégés of the Batman and the Flash in a mock but still very real-looking fight, and despite Nightwing initially believing he would have it in the bag, he had to admit KF was giving it just as good as he got it.

They paired well together, it was true, but they were also pretty awesome to see while _against_ one another. Years of partnership wasn't so easily forgotten, and the two of them were quick and lethal-looking, each instinctively knowing what the other was going to do and trying to counter it first.

However...

Despite both sides putting in an effort that would undoubted have made their respective mentors proud, the fight came to a screeching halt when Nightwing attempted to get behind Kid Flash and the redhead responded by catching his arm, twisting it behind his back, and using the own teen's weight to propel him face first into the ground.

The computerized voice announced KF the winner as he sat there, straddling the younger man's ass as he held him in that position. "Looks like I won..." He whispered seductively in his ear before getting off.

Nightwing sat up slowly, looking wiped out and thoroughly shocked. They'd been at it for nearly twenty minutes. "KF, where did you learn to do _that?_ " He asked, rubbing his arm and wincing.

Unlike before, he didn't seem happy or cheerful, "Self defense classes. I made my mom sign me up for some when I was twelve." He confessed, "After fifth grade... I wanted to feel like I could protect myself. Now I incorporate that with all the training Flash and Black Canary have given me."

A sadness touched the teenager's expression, remembering the way Wally had broken down in tears the night he told him about the time his teacher had cornered him in the class room when he was eleven and—

"Stop that," Kid Flash ordered, grabbing Nightwing's face in his hands, "What happened is something I can't change, anymore than you can change the fact that Pyotr Andreyev interrogated you as Robin, then abducted and molested you." The brunette winced at the memory, knowing exactly what would have happened if his best friend hadn't saved him. "It happened, and it sucked, but look at me," he spread his arms out and grinned, "I'm _happy_ , Dick. I'm going to Stanford, I've got great friends and an even greater boyfriend, and where is he? Rotting away in prison. I'm in a good place in my life, I really am."

Never again could the acrobat underestimate Wally like he did when he was thirteen, the young man was so resilient. Everything he'd been through and he was still kind, loving, heroic and mentally sound... most of the time.

He would probably change his mind about that by the time the speedster was done "helping" him.

* * *

The next day, the brunette told the team that his younger brother Robin would be in charge temporarily. He didn't like to leave Tim as leader completely unsupervised very often because of what had happened to Dick's sucessor, Jason Todd. He and Batman had both made mistakes with him that they refused to make with the third Robin.

After making sure that his schedule was completely clear, he made his way down to the gymnasium where Kid Flash was waiting for him, only for the doors to seal themselves shut behind him.

"Wally? What's going..." He trailed off when he got a good look at the...extra equipment, which he'd laid out on the table, his eyes going wide behind his sunglasses. "Holy shit. "

 _How did...? Where did he get this stuff?_

"Dick, I'm twenty. Twenty year olds can go into sex toy shops." He blushed madly at that, not realizing he'd said it out loud. "Now, drop your pants and bend over that table there."

This was so freaking weird, "Nice. At least buy me dinner first..." He muttered before reluctantly doing as he was instructed, still not seeing how it was going to help him.

"I told you," Nightwing gasped as he felt the young man behind him all of a sudden, cool leather pressing against his bare legs. "This is not about sex." He kissed the back of the teen's neck and rubbed his shoulders, trying to calm him.

But the actions just made him squirm and push the speedster away, "Sure it isn't, can we just get this over with please?"

"Fine, I... Uh-oh."

That didn't sound good. "What's wrong?" He peeked over his shoulder to find KF rummaging through his supplies, frowning. You would think standing naked from the waist down in a gymnasium that was frequently used by the whole team would be uncomfortable.

But, truth be told, it wouldn't have even made a list of the top ten strangest things Wally had attempted in order to get in his pants. Or get him out of them, in this case.

"I, uh, might have forgotten the lube."

Dick whipped around and looked at him in disbelief, "How the f...! Wally, you have an eidetic memory, how the hell did you _forget?_ " He demanded, having a sneaking suspicion it wasn't "forgotten" at all.

"ADHD?" KF offered, before quickly striding over to him and pushing the dark-haired boy back into the desired position, "No problem, I'll just have to improvise and make do..."

The acrobat huffed as he rested his chin on his folded arms, before it occurred to him what his new self-appointed "trainer" had said. "Wait a minute! What do you _mean_ by impro— _Oh God..._ " A shudder ran through the eighteen-year-old at the familiar sensation of Wally's soft, wet tongue pressing inside of him.

He was suddenly extremely glad he had thought ahead enough to clean himself thoroughly in the shower before showing up.

When the tongue wriggled and stabbed deeper inside of him he moaned, burying his face in his arms and trying not to squirm. "Ahh...ahhhh..." He whimpered and bit his lip. It felt so _good_ , but it didn't last nearly long enough in his mind, because KF was soon pulling away, leaving him decently prepped but still aching all over with lust.

Kid Flash didn't take his hand off of the younger boy's back, but instead kept holding him there as he reached for one of the sex toys he'd brought along. It was a long, dark purple beaded vibrating one that was meant to massage and stimulate just right...

He spread Nightwing open and lined the plug right up with his entrance before beginning to push it in, _slowly_. The brunette groaned softly but didn't move, much to his delight. It was a good thing Dick was feeling compliant now because he likely wouldn't be too pleased with the speedster by the time they were through.

Dick tried to look back at him but he couldn't see the older male from his current position. "Fuck, Wally," the teen hissed, "How big _is_ that thing?"

The redhead's lips twitched as he pressed the next couple of inches in, watching his lover shiver with pleasure. "It's only eleven inches, Babe, relax." They still had four more to go.

"Oh, is THAT all?" He asked sarcastically, and muttered under his breath something along the lines of, "Goddamn sadist."

Well, he did have a point.

But Wally still delivered a sharp smack to the back of his ass, making the eighteen-year-old jump with a pained yelp. "Watch your mouth, Richard, for the next three hours I own you, remember?" He pushed the toy all the way up to its hilt, "Besides, we're nearly ready to start."

 _Great_ , Nightwing thought, gripping the table and praying his legs didn't give out before the other was finished with him. As if it could get anymore humiliating. His boyfriend was having way too much fun with this.

He felt this gloved hands spread his legs further apart, and then something tight and rubbery was being slid around the base of his cock, and he grimaced, having a pretty good idea of Kid Flash's plan now. He didn't see how sexual torture was a good incentive for exercising, but his mind went blank the moment his lover began fondling him. He shifted awkwardly, biting back a plea as his length hardened further, straining against the ring around it.

The hands were gone them and KF stood, pulling his sweatpants back up, moving around the table so he was standing in front of his lover. He reached out and stroked his glossy black hair. "Here's how this is going to work, Babe. We have..." he checked the time, "Two hours and forty-five minutes. We're going to start with simple warm ups for the first fifteen minutes. After that, the machines."

He suddenly held up a little purple plastic remote, "This, controls those. They vibrate. Not as much as _me_ ," he grinned, humorously. "But enough to be quite... distracting. Your job is to NOT get distracted, and focus on the workout even as I slowly turn them up. The cock ring stays on until our time is up, and only after that can you come. Any questions?"

Nightwing was staring at him in horror, "Are you _insane?_ Wally, no... I-I can't do this." He suddenly felt very nervous, embarrassed and upset all at once.

Frowning, Kid Flash reached out and tugged the sunglasses off his face, setting them down on the table. "You can do it, Babe. I know you can. You're a Bat, and you have the strongest willpower I've ever seen." He leaned forward and kissed him softly, but when Dick tried to snatch the remote out of his hands he zipped out of his reach, "Nice try, Rob, but I wasn't born yesterday. Just for that stunt I'm skipping the first steps."

The brunette sucked in a sharp breath when he heard a distinctive "click!" sound, and moments later the teenager was sinking to his knees with a whimper as the ring around his swollen member began to vibrate faintly, while the plug inside of him started to buzz against his prostate, massaging his inner walls.

"Nghhh!" He gasped, hand instinctively going to stroke himself through his pants, but there was really nothing he could do. If he tried to take the thing off Wally would only stop him. But he needed to come so _badly..._ "Oh, God."

KF was standing in front of him all of a sudden, and he gave a low growl that sent a thrill through the acrobat, "God can't help you now." He gave the teen's shoulder a hard shove, knocking him over onto his back. Big blue eyes looked up at him in shock, but he simply smirked and told him, "Sit-ups, now."

* * *

Fifty-two.

That was the combined number of sit-ups and push-ups Wally made him do before he was allowed to take a break. Not only that, he was expected to hold himself in mid air at random while those horrible devices were still pushing him to the edge of a peak he couldn't reach. He'd also had to do the bench press, the cable pull and the treadmill.

Wally had refused to turn the things off for even a minute.

It was driving him _insane_.

By the time he got (or rather _fell_ ) off of the leg press, he was sure he'd break down and just beg for KF to let him stop. They'd been at this for _two hour_ s. He kept turning up the vibrations, and now all he could feel were those hot, painful stabs of pleasure inside of him. It was all just too much.

Now the redhead wanted him to do twenty pull-ups on the bar, but his arms were shaking so bad he didn't know how he could ever accomplish it. The fact that he was still standing amazed him.

"Wally, please let me— _Aghhhh!_ " He cried out when the speedster grabbed his cock with one hand and started vibrating it, and oh God, his boyfriend was going to kill him, "S-Stop it!"

The older male kept massaging his genitals while Nightwing struggled to pull himself above the bar. He was panting and sweating profusely, though very little of that had to do with the exercises themselves.

"Don't let me distract you, Babe," Wally said with a mischievous grin, "Keep on going. You're doing _great_."

He was definitely going strangle the Metahuman when this was all over with.

By the time the twenty pull-ups were done, the raven-haired boy was so frustrated he was near tears, and when KF moved to help him up he grabbed the young man, pulling him down on top of him, "Fuck me," he whispered breathlessly, locking eyes with those wide green orbs. "Right here, right now."

It had to work, he couldn't remember the last time the redhead had ever turned him down for sex. Even if he was doing this for Dick's sake, there's no way he'd say no to him, right?

"Later," Wally said, coldly, rolling himself off of the teen and getting up. "We've still got nearly half an hour left."

Wrong.

Nightwing shakily forced himself to his feet and followed Kid Flash, wincing with every step which just caused the plug to brush up against his sweet spot each time, tormenting him even further.

He sat down at the shoulder press and waited, knowing there would be some sort of punishment for his attempt at distraction.

What he didn't expect was for the redhead to match over and pull his tank top off before telling him to pull his hands on the bars. When Dick did so, the older boy suddenly handcuffed each of his wrists to the machine.

"Hey!" He shouted in protest, tugging at them, "What the hell?!"

Looking up, Nightwing saw something new in his lover's hands, it was a set of wires and round things which he quickly identified as electrodes. But what the heck would they use them for? "Wally...?" His tone was nervous when the Metahuman began placing them over his chest, specifically his nipples, and on his abs.

"You can start now." He simply said, still holding onto the ends of the wires. Weird.

It took a few seconds to get himself to focus, but once he started the exercise he was determined to finish it and beat Wally's challenge. That didn't mean it wasn't very difficult to proceed when he felt the devices turn up to their highest setting.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck...!_ He thought, moaning uninhibitedly at the vibrations running through his body. _Come on, Grayson, just finish it!_ Nightwing saw the young man's eyes narrow suddenly, his fingers tightening around the wires as he started vibrating his hand, his fingertips started sparking and—

"Nnnnnghhh!" Dick threw his head back with a scream as he felt his whole body stiffen against his will, his spine arched as pain and sharp, shooting pleasure went through the electrodes and hit him like a static shock. It really fucking hurt but combined with the other toys it seemed to be turning him on even more. His skin felt hot and tight by the time it stopped and the muscles in his belly were clenched with desire.

"I didn't tell you to stop."

The teenager whimpered miserably but forced his arms to keep working, and every time he started to get back into it the electricity would start up again and _oh God_ , was it wrong that he actually started _wanting_ it? His whole body was trembling with over-stimulation, his cock was positively throbbing with need and he really, _really_ just wanted KF to fuck him hard.

Kid Flash tore his eyes away from Nightwing and looked at the clock for a moment before calling out, "Time!"

Torn between overwhelming sexual sensitivity and exhaustion-induced numbness, Dick immediately obeyed, arms falling limp while the handcuffs rattled as a result. He was so tired but horny all at once.

He almost wanted to sob in relief when the toys were shut off, but he just sat there, panting for air, heart thudding painfully in his chest.

When curiously ungloved fingers curled under his chin, the acrobat slowly lifted his head, only for his lips to immediately get attacked by a dominating mouth. He melted into it, groaning in lust as Wally's tongue stroked over his own, licking at that weirdly sensitive spot behind his teeth that made him whine and strain against the cuffs.

By the time KF pulled away from him he was breathless all over again.

Deep blue eyes blinked open to find that the redhead had pulled his cowl back, and he was currently removing the electrodes, followed by the sex toys. The young man studied him and started to get to his knees but the raven-haired boy shook his desperately, "In me, please, Walls," he pleaded, hands flexing in their restraints. "I need you so much right now."

A smile crossed the Metahuman's face as he stood again, and moved so his legs were on either side of the little bench. He knew this would be an awkward way to do it but his boyfriend didn't seem to particularly care.

Wally quickly unzipped the suit all the way down and shivered lightly at the way Dick's darkened eyes roamed his naked body. He reached down and gave himself a few strokes, smearing the pre-ejaculatory fluid over his length to act as a lubricant. Then, he hitched one of the acrobat's legs up and over his shoulder, leaning forward and thrusting into him with one long _push_.

The younger boy tensed and gave a needy moan as he felt the man penetrate him, having been wanting and begging for it for _three hours_ now. He immediately started wriggling his hips impatiently, "KF, I'm fine, just _go!_ "

A strong arm curled around Dick's waist, lifting him off of the bench of the shoulder press slightly, and Wally slowly pulled out before bucking his hips and driving himself deep inside the boy again, making him gasp out in relief and pleasure, his hands gripping the chains of the cuffs, trembling as the redhead immediately worked up a brisk, hard rhythm.

"Ahhh! God... Wally!" The brunette twisted and squirmed against him, moaning helplessly as the speedster's lips travelled along the column of his throat. "Fuck! Please, I-I'm so close, just—" He rocked his hips up, spasming under the older man with a sobbing cry of pleasure as he came hard, coating both of their stomachs with sticky white fluid.

But the Metahuman kept going, pumping his hard shaft faster into Dick's quivering channel, listening to his whimpered mewls as he continued to plunder his oversensitive body, causing the heat to stir in him once more.

" _Ohhhh..._ " Dick squeezed his eyes shut, head falling back to rest against the metal bar behind his head as he unconsciously thrusted back into his boyfriend's sharp movements. It was incredible but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to _do it_ again, he was so damn tired at this point...

His hands kept turning into fists and relaxing, wanting more than anything to be able to touch the other man, but all he could do was let out a shuddery moan as a moist tongue hit his nipple and vibrated, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body.

The teen started writhing in ecstacy when the buzzing spread through KF's whole body, making both of them hum with the energy that shot right down his spine.

Wally's voice was in his ear suddenly, nibbling and licking ever so gently, a stark contrast to the rest of his movements. "Come with me..." Strong, callused fingers wrapped around his leaking, aching erection as he began to stroke him quickly in time to his rough thrusts.

"Fuck, Wally! Yes!" He let go all at once, screaming in pleasure, because it was just too good. "Nnnngh, _oh God_ , I–I'm...coming!" The second orgasm ripped through him like a hurricane and he only vaguely felt the redhead bite down on his collarbone as he came inside of him, his entire head felt foggy.

His whole body hurt, but somehow it was almost... pleasant?

Dick felt the handcuffs being undone and the redhead gently eased out of him, picking the exhausted boy up and cradling him close. He was surprised when the brunette hid his face in Wally's chest and whispered "...I love you."

Heart melting at the overwhelming sweetness of it, the redhead brushed some dark hair from his lover's face and kissed his forehead.

...Maybe next time they could just hit the YMCA together.

* * *

 **This one-shot was requested by ObeliskX. I had to cut it a bit short because the chapter was starting to get pretty long (plus I seriously need some sleep), but I might finish the rest of the request, which was essentially some good ol' bondage sex in a gym setting another time.**

 **Sorry if it sucked, I seriously don't know anything about electricity eroticism or exercise for that matter, haha. If you didn't know before reading this that I take requests, re-read my notes in chapter one to find out more!**


	4. Birthday Surprises

**The Birdflash Chronicles**

 **Title** : Birthday Surprises

 **Summary** : Fed up with always being at his boyfriend's mercy whenever they have sex, Dick has come up with the perfect plan to turn things around when he invites the speedster over to spend the night with him on his eighteenth birthday. Too bad it ends up backfiring, at least until the truth comes out, in the end, Dick is left frustrated while Wally gets a bit of an ego boost...

 **Genres** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Humor

 **Rating** : M

 **Warnings** : AU, Anal Intercourse, Anilingus, Attempted Suicide (Past; Mentioned), Bondage (Light), Child Sexual Abuse (Past; Mentioned/Implied), Crossdressing, Dub-Con (Mild), Fingering, Fondling, Forced Orgasms, Grinding, Groping, Kissing, Pain Kink (Mild), Post-Series, Roleplaying (Light), Sex Toys, Sexual Torture (Consensual), Spanking, Teasing, Underage Sex, Vibrating, etc...

 **Pairing** : Established Birdflash

* * *

 _Wally's never going to see THIS coming..._

That was really the only thought going through fifteen-year-old Richard Grayson's mind as he stood in front of his full-length bathroom mirror, examining himself scrutinizingly while he finished putting on the last touches of his new outfit, which was handmade, one-of-a-kind and purchased from a seamstress online who specializes in luxury and fetish-wear. Although it wasn't often that he and the redhead discussed that part of their relationship, they'd always done things a certain way.

That wasn't to say their sex life was boring, far from it actually, but... spicing things up couldn't _hurt_ , could it?

One could argue that a fifteen year old and seventeen (now _eighteen_ ) year old really had no business getting themselves involved in such mature, adult matters, but really, what was the big deal? They had liked each other from the moment they'd met, and the fact that they'd only rather recently taken things to that level between them was amazing.

Dick liked sex, especially because of who it was with. His boyfriend was kind, attentive and enthusiastic. He treated him with respect but wasn't afraid to tell him when he was being reckless or unreasonable. As far as intimacy went he really had no complaints.

Except one...

First of all, he loved how Wally was in bed. That wasn't even the issue. His best friend of over four years could do things to him that he could barely comprehend. It took only minutes of having the Metahuman's hands on him that he became puddy in his hands, and he enjoyed it. But lately there was a voice in the back of his mind wondering what it would be like to be in charge, just for one night. He got goosebumps when he thought of how it might feel to have Wally beneath _him_ for a change, begging, moaning his name...

God, he wanted that.

Maybe this was the wrong way to go about it. He knew from experience that despite his impatience and impulsive tendencies, Wally was responsible when it came to sex. They always used protection, despite the fact that they were both clean and were incapable of becoming pregnant. The redhead made sure he was comfortable each time they went all the way... He knew, if he asked, the older boy would have no problem sitting down and talking to him about switching things up, he knew that.

So why did Dick feel the need to pounce on Wally with a surprise like this, and on his birthday no less?

The answer was simple: Games.

Everything was a game between them, a competition. Yes, they were boyfriend's; lovers, but they were also two very male best friends. Wally referred to him as 'dude' and at times his 'bro' not because he saw him as a literal brother, which would have been awkward, but because that was their dynamic. In the speedster's own words: "We compete like siblings, fight like an old married couple, but fuck like the stereotypical best friends who spent years being stupid and clueless before finally risking it all for something greater. If that's not true love, I don't know what is."

Hell, their first team mission together was proof enough.

They both knew Aqualad was the ideal choice to be the leader. Robin was too immature, too used to being in a pair (something he reluctantly had to concede too), but KF was too impulsive. He thought so quickly that he could take risks others couldn't and knew the consequences, but chose to ignore them. And yet despite the answer being obvious they'd spent the whole time they were on Santa Prisca throwing insults and trying to undermine one another.

Sure, they made up, but fighting about petty shit only to turn around and plot against the rest of the world with each other was something friends did.

That was why the moment he'd had the idea he knew it was perfect.

Wally had flat out refused to let Dick spend even a penny on him no matter how much he wanted to ( _"Rob, I don't need fancy tech or money or any of that stuff. All I need is you."_ ), but he'd never said anything about _indirectly_ getting him a gift that they could both enjoy for his birthday. Was it manipulative? Most definitely. Ingenious? Hell _yes_.

Even though his short stature and slightly feminine build, muscular chest aside, made him a bit self-conscious, the brunette knew Wally had a little bit of a size kink, among other things. Not in _that_ way, mind you, but in the way that he could easily scoop Dick up in his arms, or the way that the Boy Wonder had to tilt his head back slightly now if he wanted to look his boyfriend on the eyes. Wally was freaking _huge_ compared to him now, and he loved the contrast between them: Tall and short, pale and tan, red hair and black hair, green eyes and blue eyes.

According to him they would have looked great in a porno.

Dick couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he caught sight of this particular outfit, which he suspected was a bit of a fantasy of the speedster's, at least if his browser history was anything to go by. Though the outfit emphasized his more petite side, it was horribly uncomfortable, not to mention embarrassing to even look at, but it would totally be worth the three hundred dollar price tag if he could have the upper hand even once. Just one night. Was that wrong of him?

Oh, who cares, it wasn't as if Wally didn't abuse his weak spots at every possible opportunity just because he loved to watch the younger teen squirm. Besides, he fully intended to make his seventeenth birthday one the redhead would never forget, regardless of if his plan worked or not.

Which it totally _would_.

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

"Hey Babe, it's me! Jeeves told me you were up here. Are ya decent?"

Dick smiled upon hearing the cheerful voice of Wally on the other side of the bathroom door, which he'd locked. He quickly pirouetted in front of the mirror, making sure everything looked just right, before taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, "Yes. I'll be out in just a sec, close your eyes and wait for me, I have a surprise for you." He hoped the older teen didn't detect the nervous edge in his voice.

"Surprise, huh? I can't wait to see it!" There was a knowing tone in that exclamation, and he smirked slightly at the cluelessness. The Metahuman had _no idea_ what awaited him for tonight.

As he heard footsteps walking away from the door, the acrobat tried to will away the inevitable blush on his cheeks as he unlocked the door and slowly made his way out, praying that he wouldn't trip in his damn torture devices, otherwise known as Mary-Janes. He was so glad he was a male, how the hell did women stand walking around in these things?

"Did you have a good day?" Dick asked, silently inching closer while bending down to pick up the box of 'supplies' he kept hidden under his bed for when Wally wasn't around and the urge hit. Or for when he was over and they just felt like adding something extra to their fun. Wally was stretched out comfortably on his boyfriend's large, canopied bed, with his arms folded behind his head, looking as gorgeous as ever.

 _Perfect_.

"Oh, it was so awesome, Rob! Aunt Iris and Mom made this incredible chocolate tier cake with buttercream icing, and Flash took me out to this desert area and tried teaching me all these new manoeuvres and tricks with my speed that were too dangerous before. I really hope they stick. It was so much fun! You won't believe what I finally managed to learn to do!"

He sounded so excited that the younger boy couldn't help smiling as he slowly made his way onto the bed, until he was straddling the redhead, who still had his eyes closed. "Sounds like you had a really great time, Walls. I can't wait to hear all about it... You can open your eyes now." The boy murmured.

Wally's deep green eyes fluttered open... and he _stared_.

 _Oh my God._

The speedster blinked several times, wondering if he was dreaming, or hallucinating, because there was no way in hell that what he was currently seeing was actually real, it just wasn't possible.

Had his lunch been tainted with magic mushrooms or something?

Dick was dressed like... like a Catholic schoolgirl.

Yeah, not a school _boy_ , but a school _girl_. Like, with a micro miniskirt and everything. Instead of the usual red, yellow, white and black color scheme he was dressed in a blue plaid, pleated skirt, a white blouse with white thigh-high stockings and black heeled pumps. In his hair were little pink-and-blue clip-on bows, a matching large bow tied around his neck, and tiny pink and blue ribbons at the tops of his socks. The outfit matched his light, pinkish-toned skin, his hair color and his big, blue eyes perfectly.

"Happy birthday Wally," His boyfriend whispered, peering at him from under thick black lashes. Oh, he was most _definitely_ wearing makeup. His eyelashes were even prettier than usual, and his lips had just a little bit more of a shine to them than they normally did. It was unbelievable. He literally could not fucking _believe_ it.

The now eighteen-year-old was having a bit of trouble breathing, "I... uh, how did... when did you get _that?_ " He demanded, gesturing awkwardly to the ensemble and swallowing hard as he looked up at what had to be every bisexual teenage boy's fantasy come to life.

"Oh, this?" Dick asked, far-too-innocently, playing with the hem of the skirt that just _barely_ reached his upper thigh, "Or would you perhaps be referring to _these...?_ " He ran his hand up one of the lace-trimmed silk socks, smirking as he fingered the little bow that was sewn to the top. He was definitely doing it all on purpose.

 _Cheeky little bastard._

If the dark, lustful expression on his lover's face was any indication, then the correct answer was: _It doesn't matter because I'm literally about to hold you down and fuck you until you scream my name._

"Uh... both?"

The raven-haired boy moved so his face was inches from Wally's, "It was just a little...investment that I made. It coincidentally just happened to show up in the mail today. You like?"

 _Coincidence my ass._

Gulping again at their close proximity, Wally reached up and traced the edge of the younger male's blouse sleeve, running his fingers down the crook of his arm curiously. Dick allowed him to touch...for now anyway. "Yes, I like it. Very much so." He muttered, giving a laugh that was more out of shock than it was amusement. "Does your father know how you spend your allowance?" He asked teasingly.

Dick frowned at him, it wasn't working. At least, not to the degree he'd hoped, anyways. Sure, his boyfriend looked impressed and turned on, but it wasn't enough. He needed to up his game. Stat. "I don't want to talk about Bruce," he leaned in further, their lips now barely an inch apart, and he could smell the sweet scent of his boyfriend's breath. "I'd rather not talk at all right now, to be honest..."

"Is that so?" The redhead flashed him a killer smile, sliding his hands up the younger teen's sides to grasp his hips and pull him down even further, catching his lips in another one of his heart-stopping kisses that he instantly returned, lifting his own hand to cup the speedster's warm cheek. Already he could feel the lust emitting from the older boy, the way electricity seemed to run between them.

God, he loved kissing Wally.

The connection didn't last nearly as long as he would have liked, because the Metahuman broke away and started trailing his mouth over the soft curve of the brunette's neck, nibbling and licking at the sensitive skin there and making Dick shudder softly, giving a pleased sigh. He never could help how Wally's touch seemed to affect him without even trying.

His boyfriend's hands were running lightly over his back then, slowly moving towards his ass, of which the redhead was quite the big fan.

Knowing if he didn't do something now his whole set of plans for the evening would be thrown away, Dick pushed himself up and grabbed the birthday boy's hands before they could travel any further than his hips, " _Stop_."

The voice he used sounded so strict and firm that Wally instantly complied, though he didn't seem too happy about it, "What's wrong?" He asked, frowning.

"Nothing, but before we do this, I have a few... conditions."

Curiosity sparkled in those gorgeous green eyes once more as Wally tilted his head to the side, "Alright, I'm all ears, Babe." He offered a smile, puzzled yet interested in what he had to say at the same time.

"Rule one," Dick began, clearing his throat and trying to sound confident, in charge... everything he currently was not feeling with the way the older teen's gaze raked up and down his body. "No touching me unless I say so. You can hold onto my waist and kiss me on the lips, but that's all. Rule two, if you don't do exactly as I say, I will take this all off and the fun ends right then and there."

Wally seemed stunned by his declaration, but as he studied the boy's expression he could see a familiar fire in those striking blue eyes. Determination. It was all just a game to Dick. Well, two could definitely play at that.

"I can't touch you _anywhere?_ " He asked, disappointedly, reaching up without any warning and palming the acrobat's genitals through the fabric of his skirt, drawing a startled squeal from him. "What about this? Am I allowed to do _this?_ " He started vibrating his hand.

 _Ahhh, God..._ Dick bit his lip to hold back a moan, subconsciously pressing down against the buzzing sensation. It felt so damn good... But he couldn't give in no matter what. "H–Hands off or I'll cuff you to the headboard!" He gasped out, trying to regain some leverage.

It worked, the vibrations ceased, his boyfriend faltering suddenly.

The redhead furrowed his brows upon hearing that, and grinned, "I actually wouldn't mind that too much, it sounds kinky... but you know I'd be able to get out of them anyways, right?" When his little school 'girl' blinked in confusion, he elaborated, "That's what Flash taught me today, what I was trying to tell you before you started seducing me? I can finally vibrate my molecules through solid things without them blowing up. I guess everyone was right, it was my age and not my concentration all along."

Well, _shit_.

Seeing the stunned, worried expression on Dick's face, he grinee, and the boy yelped when the speedster suddenly grabbed ahold of his hips again and flipped them, so he was underneath Wally, the redhead's larger body looming over his, "You know, I think it was kind of mean of you to invite me over today..."

"Huh?!" The younger boy asked.

An overly dramatic sigh left Wally as he leaned down, running the tip of his nose along the smooth, pinkish-white column of his throat, listening to his breath hitch audibly. "You called me to come over here, dressed like _this–_ " he stroked a hand up the boy's stocking-covered leg, "–knowing it's one of my _biggest fantasies_ , with the intent to tease and torture me, on my _birthday..._ " he stared directly into those deep blue orbs. "That's kind of evil, isn't it?"

Dick flustered, "Well... I-I didn't... I mean it wasn't supposed to–" he cut himself off, not knowing what to say, because when the other teen out it like that it did sound rather bad. Great. Now he felt guilty. "I'm sorry..."

The speedster chuckled, giving him a crooked grin. "Relax, Rob, I'm just messing you. Besides, I think as long as you're wearing this... we should take advantage of it." That made him perk up slightly, until his boyfriend added, "And I think we should start by punishing you for being such a _naughty little boy._ "

"What do you— _Ooff!_ " He grunted when the redhead flattened his body against the mattress, and then lips were on his neck again, sucking hard at his pulse point as those hands explored him.

Damn it, this wasn't what the brunette had wanted at all. He was the one supposed to be in charge, to reverse the roles and make Wally beg for it for once. But then that dominating mouth covered his own, a knee shoved up, forced open his thighs and _rubbed_ , drawing a whimper from the Boy Wonder as he squirmed.

All his scheming and planning... it was getting very hard to think straight again, which was exact reason he didn't want to let the other male touch him.

Wally's hands were between in legs all of a sudden, and the Metahuman froze suddenly, jerking back and looking down at the flushed, panting acrobat. "Are... Are you wearing _panties?_ "

Those green eyes were wide, clearly not having anticipated that.

Despite himself, Dick felt a small, cocky grin appear on his face, as he sat up slowly, trying to ignore the aching between his thighs. "Maybe..." Perhaps it wasn't too late to salvage _some_ his plans. "Why don't you lay back and do as I say? If you behave, I might decide to show you..."

He was surprised when the speedster's gaze abruptly darkened, and his vision blurred, before he suddenly found himself face down on the bed, laying across Wally's lap, and the large bow around his neck was missing.

"I think _someone_ needs a reminder of who the _adult_ in this relationship is now," the young man growled in his ear, and then Dick's arms were being pulled behind his back. He was dazed and confused, but it didn't take him long to notice what was happening.

Wally was tying his wrists together with the striped pink-and-blue bow, _tightly_.

As soon as that registered in his lust-clouded mind, he began to struggle, "W-Wally? What are you doing?" He demanded, his voice getting a half an octave higher out of nervousness.

"What does it look like?" Dick felt a mouth against the nape of his neck, and he bit his lip again. "I'm punishing you for be such a _bad boy..._ " A hand came down lightly across his skirt-covered ass, making him jump, startled.

Oh no... this had _definitely_ been a big mistake.

"Haha, very funny, Walls, now let me go." He wriggled around in his lover's lap, gasping and stopping at the sharp friction it caused.

"No."

A hand ran down his back gently, and the brunette froze when he felt Wally flipping up the edge of his skirt, leaving him feeling rather exposed and vulnerable in a pair of dark blue high-cut panties trimmed in black lace.

Dick squirmed when a finger traced the line of his crack, before his boyfriend was tugging the back of the garment, drawing it tighter and causing the fabric to draw up between his cheeks, leaving them bared.

A yelp left the boy when a palm came down again and spanked him again, this time a lot harder than the first time. Before he could say anything, his mouth was being covered by a hand, and Wally's voice was in his ear, "You might wanna be quiet, Baby. If the big guy hears you making those sounds he'll come running..." He could practically hear the redhead smirk, "And we wouldn't want your mentor seeing you like _this_ , would we...?"

Horror ran through Dick as he realized his plans had been completely turned against him. The thought of Bruce seeing him dressed this way, or even knowing about it for that matter... Oh God, he couldn't let that happen.

Deep down he knew Wally would never do anything to hurt or embarrass him like that. He was just playing the game that Dick had started, and unfortunately he'd managed to gain the upper hand.

As much as the acrobat hated to admit it, he was getting aroused wondering how the redhead would choose to punish him.

"Now, here's what's going to happen..." The hand not covering his mouth began stroking his thigh soothingly. "I'm going to set the timer on my phone for thirty minutes. During that time, I get to do whatever I want with you; kissing, spanking... and you have to let me. Your job is to hold out no matter what I do, and if you can not come in that time, then you win. I will untie you and you can do whatever you want with me, I'll do exactly as you say." His mouth was uncovered, and the birthday boy flipped him over so they were face to face, "But if I win, you're mine for the rest of the night, young lady." He grinned at him, "Do we have a deal?"

Dick stared up at him in stunned silence. Was he serious? He was really willing to give the game a chance, whereas the brunette had just assumed he was going to have his way with him no matter what he'd wanted.

The idea was tempting, but he was sure it was going to be hard as hell to hold out that long. Wally could do a lot of amazing things with his speed, he was also a cheater. If this was an anything goes game, he'd have his work cut out for him.

Wally was a fantastic lover, but he'd learned how to endure certain things over the passed few years, his stamina had definitely improved since they first started becoming intimate with one another.

How hard could it be to hold out for a measly half an hour, if it meant one of his own fantasies coming true?

"Okay..." he agreed, his expression one of determination, "Deal."

A not-very-nice smile crossed Wally's face, and he stood up suddenly, crossing the room to Dick's CD player and turning the music on to the pop music station, ensuring tjey epuldnt be overheard, before turning back around with a predatory expression.

Dick swallowed, this was not going to be easy...

* * *

 _Thwack—Thwack—Thwack!_

A soft whimper escaped the brunette's throat as he buried his face in the pillows, gritting his teeth, tears running down his cheeks at the hot stinging feeling of Wally's hand on his bare ass cheeks persisted.

He was currently laying across the speedster's lap as he spanked him, his free hand had reached under the boy's skirt and was fondling him shamelessly at the same time. It was so humiliating, and yet moans kept escaping him no matter how hard he tried to hold them back.

The pain and the pleasure had mingled, blending into one overwhelming set of sensations, and making it difficult to tell them apart from each other. Aches and tingles ran through his body.

Eventually it stopped, and he wanted to sigh. _Thank God._ But his relief was short lived as the young man grabbed him by his hips and pulled him up so he was on his knees, torso and face shoved deeper into the pillows as he couldn't support himself, what with his hands being tied behind his back.

Fingers pinched his left buttock, and he whined in discomfort, feeling a stab of aggravation when Wally chuckled above him. "I know... I know it hurts, Baby, but I'm going to make it feel better now, okay?" Gentle hands massaged over the sore, burning flesh, and he reluctantly relaxed into it.

He couldn't have more than fifteen minutes left on the timer, and so far all he felt was achey and kind of horny, but it was no worse than puberty. The acrobat was confident he could hold on through to the end.

At least... he was until he felt the redhead fiddling with the lacy edge of his underwear, pulling it to the side so as to expose his ass completely without removing the garment. He frowned when lips brushed over the back of his thigh, trailing upwards slowly, before freezing as those same lips kissed him on the most intimate part of his body.

Dick turned his head so his cheek was against the blankets, trying to glance back at his lover, confused and anxious about his actions, "...Wally? What are you doing?"

"Quiet, Babe. There's something new I want to try." The young man told him, squeezing and rubbing his sore flesh, before moving on to the task at hand. Feeling hot breath against his entrance, the younger boy tried to instinctively move away from it, but Wally gripped his thighs tight to hold him in place, leaning forward and letting his tongue dart out and flicker over his hole.

A loud, shocked whimper came from the brunette, and he didn't know what to think when the moist tip of the speedster's tongue pressed into him, wriggling teasingly. It felt... _good_ , stirring something tight and desperate in the pit of his stomach.

Then it thrusted into him, forcing him open wider, and Dick gasped at the sensation of it moving inside, wet and soft and—oh _God_. The boy's legs shook and he tensed his whole body, trying to block out the pleasure washing over him as his lover kept up the exploration, making him choke back the moan that tried to break passed his lips.

It was like nothing else he'd ever experienced before.

Each twist or flick of his tongue sent liquid pleasure through him, jolts running up the length of his spine and the sensations only seemed to grow stronger the longer it went on.

Wally chuckled when he eventually noticed the tremors going through his boyfriend's body as he bit harshly at his lip, nearly cutting it, trying to will his mind to go anywhere but how badly he wanted _more_.

Hands clutching the blankets in a white knuckled grip as he forced himself not to thrust backwards, but a soft whimper escaped Dick when a finger was pushed in beside the tongue, softly stroking and rubbing at the walls clenching around it, before pressing in deeper and curling up, quickly locating his prostate, drawing a strained moan from him.

That was when Wally started to vibrate.

 _Oh fuck!_

Dick gave a hoarse cry and began to rock his ass back almost unconsciously, groaning and whining as his traitorous body began to react against his will. He tried to hold out, but it was quickly becoming more then the young teen could take, especially when Wally's other hand reached up and began to caress and gently squeeze his testicles, buzzing fingertips stroking over the ultra sensitive skin of his scrotum.

He was going to come, the teen could feel the telltale tightening in his body, the tingling between his legs, and nothing was going to stop it. Quickly, the boy buried his face in the blankets, stifling a scream of pleasure as the orgasm hit him hard, his entire body shaking violently in the aftermath as he collapsed on the bed with a spent whimper.

It didn't take long for his head to clear, but he didn't feel angry that he'd lost, just tired and kind of fuzzy, if that made any sense. There was also maybe a small twinge of disappointment...

But he was distracted from that by the warm lips kissing along the back of his neck, and then a husky voice whispering in his ear, "You know, Rob, if you really wanted to try topping me, all you had to do was say so." He tensed at those words, and probably would have simply ignored Wally (either out of embarrassment or because of his wounded pride), except he didn't seem willing to drop the subject.

There was a tug at the ribbon around his wrists, and the binding came undone. The redhead flipped him over before he could speak, and he was looking up into deep green eyes, "Just because I like the way we do stuff now doesn't mean I'm not open to trying new things, you know. You didn't have to put on a skirt and makeup to try an' convince me." He chuckled at the absurdity of what he'd just said.

So, the speedster had understood his intentions the whole time. Their "game" would have been Wally's win either way, in that sense. Was he really that easy to read now? What had happened to him in the last two years?

"...I'm sorry," he whispered, his face felt hot as he averted his gaze.

Both sets of the young man's fingers intertwined with his own, stretching his arms up so his hands were pinned on either side of his head, "Don't do that, Dickie. Don't distance yourself from me." Red hair tickled his skin when Wally buried his face in the younger boy's neck, "I get that we're competitive, and that sex makes you feel vulnerable... but just because it's newer to you than it is to me, that doesn't mean you should feel uncomfortable _talking_ about it. I want us to be open about these things."

The Metahuman took a deep breath, "I love you, Dick, and this relationship isn't just about me, so _talk_ ," Wally cupped his face then, forcing the brunette to look at him, and his eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"I... I thought you'd freak out." He eventually admitted, curling his arms around Wally's neck to draw them closer together, "I just don't _understand_ how you can trust anyone, have sex, all of it, after what happened to you..." He swallowed hard, "Wally, most of the stuff you've been through would drive a person to–"

"Kill himself?" The speedster offered, and Dick visibly flinched, about to apologize, but the elder spoke before he could, "I'm not gonna cry if you mention it, Rob. I was in a really bad place when I was a kid, you know that. But I've gotten more help and support than I ever thought I would back then. From you, my mom, Iris and Barry, the team..." He kissed the tip of his little bird's nose, "I won't say it wasn't tough, but I'm not going to let what happened to me ruin my life..."

Dick's breathing hitched when fingers began to sneak up beneath his skirt, a grin appearing on the redhead's face. "...or take away all of the things that I enjoy." A shiver ran through the boy when fingers traced him through the now sticky underwear.

"T-That's a good attitude to have..." He groaned when Wally palmed him through the silk, eyelids fluttering until he heard a rusting sound, and realized that the Metahuman was digging through the box he'd left on the bed, a thrill of anticipation running through him.

Maybe it wasn't too late to salvage the night.

* * *

 _Oh God..._

When his boyfriend said they would try something new, this was not at all what Dick had thought he meant. But in this one instance, he was completely okay with being wrong about something.

" _Nnnnghhh..._ " The younger boy whimpered desperately, tugging at the handcuffs keeping his wrists bound to the headboard. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this sweet torture. "W-Walls, _please!_ "

At the moment, Dick was trapped beneath Wally with his legs spread wide open. The young man had decided to give him what he wanted...and then turn it around to torment him. It was nearly impossible to think as the redhead rode him into the mattress, quick and dirty, with a huge fucking vibrator shoved _inside_ of him that the speedster held the remote to.

They'd both already come twice from it, and Dick was nearing the point of collapse, but the insistent buzzing against his prostate and the hot, tight flesh squeezing his length had coaxed him into hardness yet again.

Every time the older teen thrusted down on him, moaning long and loud, he would turn up the setting of the toy. With his hands cuffed to the bed all he could really do was rock up into his boyfriend's movements and alternate between begging him to go faster and praying he'd just get off of him already.

"Oh, _Dick_ ," The redhead panted breathlessly, bending his neck so that he could nibble at the brunette's earlobe, "I'm not even _close_ to being done with you yet, Baby," he slid his hands up the boy's chest, playing with his nipples as he started to slam himself down harder, "Fuck, that's good... Yeah, right _there..._ "

It felt amazing and overwhelming at the same time, being helpless as Wally essentially used him for his own pleasure. Both a reward and a punishment for being so manipulative earlier, he supposed. He felt like a living sex toy, and wondered if that's how the older teen felt whenever he asked him to vibrate. Judging by the mischievous spark in those green eyes, that was a _yes_.

He tugged uselessly again his cuffs as his exhausted body began to prepare itself for its fourth orgasm that night, "Ahh ahhhh... Wally, _faster_ , _God!_ " He lifted his hips and met the redhead on the next thrust, and the cry the speedster released sent shudders down his spine, "I-I'm gonna—"

"Me too," Wally crushed their mouths together fiercely as his thumb pressed violently on the power increase button of the remote, and Dick screamed into the kiss, coming hard inside of him as the redhead wrapped a vibrating hand around his own cock to finish himself off.

Dick went limp for a moment while attempting to catch his breath, but the unceasing sharp pangs shooting through him made it clear Wally had yet to turn off the device. In fact, he shifted above him and the brunette gave an exhausted whine.

An index finger tilted his chin, "I think you still have a couple more left in you..." The speedster breathed, and his head thumped back against the pillow as he flexed his hands above his head, feeling like Wally was actually going to destroy him with sex. "Remind me to k- _ahhh_ -kill Flash when this is over for teaching you intangibility!" He gasped as the young man started moving _again_.

Fuck, he didn't think he could survive going again, no way, and yet somehow he was already getting hard once more.

"What?" Wally blinked in confusion, then...started laughing, "Oh, right, I totally made that up." He smirked and leered down at his boyfriend's stunned face, "C'mon, it's my birthday, and besides... you look way hotter in handcuffs than me." He kissed him behind the ear, "I wonder how many times I can make you come before you pass out?" A wicked expression appeared on his face.

"Oh God..." Dick whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as the redhead started fucking himself down on his cock again, drawing tired moans and gasps and pleas from the younger boy.

It was going to be a looooong night.

* * *

 **Ummm... yeah**.

 **The ending was a bit rushed but only because it was starting to get kind of long for a smutty one-shot. Hope you enjoyed, be ure to review and follow or even offer your own idea/prompt you'd like me to try writing!**


	5. Getting Freaky On The Floor

**The Birdflash Chronicles**

 **Title** : Getting Freaky On The Floor

 **Summary** : Unhappy with his fiancé's constantly busy schedule and their lack of intimacy, Wally managed to drag Dick out clubbing one evening. But when the acrobat gains some unwanted attention, things take a turn for the unexpected... or do they?

 **Genres** : Romance/Drama

 **Rating** : M

 **Warnings** : Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Anal Intercourse, Bathroom Sex, Dancing, Dirty Talking, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Forced Orgasm, Fluff, Grinding, Groping, Handjobs, Humiliation, Jealous!Wally, Language, Oral Sex, Possessive!Wally, Public Sex (Sorta), Rutting, Seduction, Smut, Voyuerism, etc.

 **Pairing** : Established Nightflash

* * *

" _Diiiiiick!_ " Wally had addressed one evening as he threw himself into the brunette's lap, knocking the case file he'd been studying from his hands and peering up at his partner with bright green eyes. "I'm _booooored!_ "

The young man gave a long suffering sigh and frowned down at his significant other, who had been annoying him nonstop for nearly three hours while he was trying to _work_. "So you've been saying for the last week now." He said disinterestedly, and when the redhead made no move to get off of him, he simply spread the folder out on his torso and used him as a table, "It's getting kind of old."

Because he was once more fixated on the case file, Dick didn't see the pout on the older male's face, even though he knew it was there. "So... maybe you should take that as a hint and _alleviate_ my boredom." He offered, suggestively, but that gained no response from his betrothed. _Preferably in the bedroom..._

Dick merely grunted when he playfully head butted his arm.

Frowning for a moment at the lack of attention, Wally suddenly had an idea. He made himself more comfortable in the brunette's lap, curling up against his fit, toned body. "You know, that cop uniform looks really hot, almost as much as your Nightwing suit, makes me wanna jump on you every time I see it." He purred.

"What? Oh... thanks." The acrobat gave him a distracted smile without even looking away from his work.

A hint of sadness flickered across Wally's face.

He knew how busy his fiancé was, and he understood, really! The man was a superhero by night and a law enforcement officer during the day. He totally got that, but it didn't mean that he wasn't upset by their lack of time spent together these days. It had been lonely in the apartment since he'd stopped filling in as the Flash for his uncle, so he didn't have a lot to do.

Plus they hadn't had sex in nearly three weeks.

Despite what others would say, the Metahuman was _not_ a hormone-crazed maniac, alright? But he was a twenty-three-year-old red-blooded _man_ and he had _needs_. Not to mention being a speedster made time seem to come to a stand still whenever he was feeling particularly bored. He also really hated how often he was going to bed and waking up alone these days.

Plus, jerking off could only sustain him for so long, especially when he was engaged to someone as drop dead gorgeous as Richard Grayson.

Unfortunately his lover seemed to have no interest in him these days, sexually or otherwise. Okay, maybe that was a little unfair, but he was so occupied that he didn't even notice the dark way Wally was eyeing him or the hand slowly creeping up his upper thigh.

Then, the brunette glared at him, "Wally, not now."

Oh... so maybe he _had_ noticed.

"But _Diiiiiick_ ," he sat up and pressed his body right against the former Boy Wonder's, "I want you so much right now..." He started to kiss the younger man's neck, and grinned inwardly as Dick tossed the folder down on the table, seeming to _finally_ show some positive reaction from what he was doing.

The speedster's excitement was short lived when the brunette grabbed him by the upper arms and shoved him off of him and onto the other side of the couch with a scowl, "I said _not now_ , Wally! Can't you see that I'm _busy?_ God, I don't know why you have to be so _needy_ all the time..." His tone was bruising, but he was really just aggravated by his pain-in-the-ass superiors.

He thought Wally would understand that it wasn't _him_ he was upset with, but sometimes the younger man forgot how his lover's mind worked, and that he tended to get overly emotional at times.

Dick certainly didn't anticipate seeing his fiancé's eyes fill with tears all of a sudden as he abruptly jumped to his feet. "Well _sooooorry!_ " He replied sarcastically, visibly hurt and angered. "I didn't realize my wanting to spend time with you was so fucking inconvenient!" He turned and stormed out of the living room, and a door could be heard slamming shut moments later.

Shocked, the younger man stood up and started to follow him, but hesitated, before reluctantly sitting back down and reaching for his files. He had a lot of reports to finish by Monday, and even though he honestly hadn't meant to upset Wally, the Meta was being unreasonable by getting so worked up over nothing.

 _Why does he have to keep pestering me when I'm working?_ He thought tiredly, ignoring the voice nagging him in the back of his head. _It's because he's lonely, dumbass. He misses you._

He'd make it up to him, Wally would understand... he hoped.

* * *

Roughly an hour and a half later and Dick had finished filling out nearly half of his reports.

There were a couple of times when he noticed how quiet it had gotten since Wally had locked himself in their bedroom (aside from hearing him get in the shower a little while ago), but he did his best not to think about it. If he finished everything today then the two of them could have all weekend together, uninterrupted.

He had stopped to take a small break and was debating getting up to put another pot of coffee on when he heard the click of a door opening, followed by soft footsteps. Only hesitating for a moment, he stood up and called out, "Wally, we need to talk about— _what the hell are you wearing?_ "

As the young man came into view, he couldn't quite contain his stunned disbelief.

Wally was dressed in an outfit that practically _screamed_ sex. He was wearing a slinky, sleeveless black silk turtleneck that bared his muscular arms and shoulders, which he'd matched with some dark, tight gray jeans that hung _very_ low on his hips, flaring out near the knees and emphasizing his already impressive height. He'd also put on a pair of black lace-up combat boots, accessorizing with a few silver necklaces and bracelets. All of the dark colors made his deep, messy red hair, viridescent green eyes and creamy pale skin stand out in contrast.

"Huh? Oh, this?" The speedster looked down at himself and smiled brightly, looking to be in a far less sour of a mood than he had been earlier after their fight, "I'm going out tonight, Batgirl invited me to join her at this cool club she found downtown, called _Pulse_."

The raven-haired man openly gaped at him. He was going out with Barbara? _Why?_ He felt a flare of jealousy at the thought of the other man hanging out with his ex-girlfriend, and in _that_ particular outfit. _Christ_. "And you're going dressed like _that?_ " He managed to get out, and Wally gave him an odd look.

"Yes... Why? What's wrong with it?" He frowned self-consciously.

Did he really need to ask that question? "What's wrong with...?" Dick shook his head in disbelief, "You look like you're begging to be a victim of sexual assault, that's what's wrong with it!"

His reply elicited a snort and an eyeroll from the redhead, "That's ridiculous."

Wally headed for the door, but his fiancé's voice reply stopped him in his tracks, "You are not going anywhere wearing that!" As soon as the words were out, both men seemed to freeze.

The Metahuman spun around, his eyes blazing, " _Excuse me?_ " He turned and stormed over so he was right in Dick's face, "What the fuck gives you the right to say that? If you haven't noticed by now I'm twenty-three Goddamn years old and can take care of myself, _thank you._ "

Oh man, he hadn't been looking to start another argument.

Hoping to calm the situation before it escalated any further, he took a step back. "I know you can, that's not what I meant." He began, softly. "Look, if this is about our fight earlier—"

"Right, because everything has to be about you, doesn't it?" The redhead hissed angrily, "Well, news flash, Grayson, it's _not!_ Yes, I'm pissed at you, but it sure as hell doesn't mean I'm about to go out and fuck somebody else just to spite you!"

Dick put his hands up in a surrendering way, "I never said that, I know you'd never cheat on me, Walls."

That didn't seem to make his fiancé feel any better, "Good, because I wouldn't! But what I _am_ going to go out and do is get blackout shitfaced, dance and have fun, and _hopefully_ forget how much of an idiot I feel like for thinking you might actually want to spend time with me!"

He turned to run off, but the ninja grabbed his wrist with lightning fast reflexes, which was impressive for a non-speedster. "Wally, wait!"

The redhead whipped around, _"What?!"_ He asked icily.

"I...I'm—" _I'm really sorry._ "—I want to go with you."

* * *

...and that was why Dick was currently in a hot, packed nightclub, leaning against the bar, nursing some crappy, overpriced, watered down beverage and watching as his tipsy fiancé danced among a group of equally sweaty, inebriated men and women who all looked like they would eat him alive if they could.

Unsurprisingly, there was no sign of Babs anywhere in the massive crowd of writhing and grinding bodies. She'd probably up and bailed the moment Wally told her he'd tagged along, since their breakup had been less than amicable. He was confident she'd forgive him...eventually.

An unfamiliar voice addressed him suddenly from behind. "Hey there, Sexy." He turned and found a young athletic man leering at him. He was tanned with hazel eyes and short honey blonde hair. "I'm Blake, and you are?"

"Unavailable." Dick told him flatly, flashing his engagement ring.

The man, Blake, seemed startled, but he recovered rather quickly, "I see. Where's your fiancé, then?" He questioned, noticing the way the brunette's eyes towards the dance floor. "Well, that was irresponsible of him, leaving a pretty little thing like you all alone." He grinned.

Stiffly, the acrobat replied, "I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I bet you can..."

Ugh, couldn't the guy take a hint already? "Look, I'm sure there's plenty of hot single guys in this club, but I don't happen to be one of them, so—" He cut himself off when Blake abruptly groped his ass, whispering huskily in his ear, "Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you, Sweetheart."

Before Dick could decide if breaking a couple of the man's fingers would be worth possibly getting kicked out of the club for, the blonde was suddenly being ripped away from him by an infuriated Wally, who growled out, "It bothers _me_ , you creepy fuck!"

"Chill out man, we were just talking," Blake said defensively.

The redhead got right up in his face like he had with Dick earlier that evening, only this time the threat in it was real, "Yeah, that's _exactly_ what it looked like. But he's _clearly_ not interested in _you_ , asshole! So scram before I kick you in the balls hard enough to make you sing soprano for the next month!"

Blake's eyes widened and he actually did back off this time, muttering 'psycho' under his breath before disappearing into the crowd.

Surprised by his lover's actions, Dick turned to thank Wally for defending him (even though it meant threatening bodily harm), but stopped short after one look at the expression on the speedster's face, which was glistening with sweat from all the dancing he'd done. His cheeks were flushed pink, but what caught his attention was the possessive jealousy shining in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" The older man questioned, curling his arms around Dick's neck and pressing against him. He smelled like vodka and many different people, which was slightly annoying, but he set his drink down and gripped him back just as tightly nonetheless, and the redhead murmured in his shoulder, "I missed you. I don't like other guys flirting with you."

He gave a breathy laugh in response, "Funny, because I don't like you dancing with all those other people."

Upon hearing that, Wally pulled away and gave him a tenative smile, "Come dance with me, then." He suggested, biting at his lower lip shyly which really only distracted the brunette, because he looked ridiculously hot whenever he did it. "No one else will touch me if they see me with you, you know..."

 _Oh, what the hell..._

Seeing the resignation flicker across Dick's face all of a sudden, the redhead lit up and grabbed his hand, dragging him out onto the dance floor excitedly and finding a place for them among all of the gyrating bodies.

It was horribly awkward at first because, well, the raven-haired man could do a lot of things, but dancing really wasn't one of them. Shame all of the lessons that Bruce paid for when he was growing up had been a hopeless attempt at teaching him. He imagined he resembled a baby deer trying to walk for the first time, and he didn't feel nearly as confident as Wally looked, but then, his fiancé _could_ dance.

He settled for holding onto the Metahuman's hips and attempting to keep up, watching the drunk man as he somehow still managed to sway back and forth with a grace that he never seemed to possess while sober. Mostly though, he was staring at the outfit, because he looked absolutely _delectable_ in it, and judging by the looks they were getting, Dick wasn't the only one who felt that way.

When the music turned more upbeat, the redhead suddenly looped his arms around the younger man's neck, their bodies closer together as they worked up a rhythm together that wasn't half bad.

He was actually having a good time.

At least until Dick realized how turned on he was all of a sudden.

The speedster's eyes blinked open when his dancing suddenly faltered, but Wally continued moving against him which didn't help his problem in the slightest. "What's wrong? Aren't you having fun?" He asked, leaning closer to be heard over the music, but it only resulted in him blowing hot breath in the acrobat's ear, and he had to suppress a shudder.

"Of course, I just... Uh..." Damnit. He was having trouble keeping a clear head because Wally was _still_ moving in time to the song, abruptly slipping behind the brunette and winding his arms around his waist, coercing him into continuing where he left off.

He was grinding and thrusting against him, practically _fucking_ Dick through his clothes on the dance floor, and God, the arousal was now almost _painful_ as he tried to keep his breathing even. There was no way that Wally wasn't doing it on purpose at this point.

If the redhead kept it up he was going to need to take a step back and let himself cool down pretty soon. He hadn't been turned on _that_ easily since he was fifteen and still a virgin.

Wally rubbed his own straining erection up against his ass, and the acrobat gasped, "M–Maybe we should take this somewhere private?" He suggested, trying to think of available places. There was the bathroom, a dark corner near the booths, or even their car. He didn't think he could wait until they got back to the apartment.

"Mmm... why would we do that?" The speedster whispered in his ear, nibbling gently at it while running his hands over the other man's well defined chest. "I'm having so much fun right here..."

The brunette gave an accidental moan as Wally openly molested him on the dance floor, desperately clinging to the last shred of his composure as he teetered dangerously close to the edge, their bodies continuing to undulate against one another. "Please, Wally... we need to go, p–people are _watching!_ "

Just then, one of the hands slipped lower and palmed him through the straining fabric of his jeans, and he whimpered, "Wally, I mean it," he choked out, his heart pounding in his ribcage. "I-I'm gonna come in pants if you keep this up." He squirmed where he stood as a tongue and lips ran over the sensitive skin of his neck and the redhead rolled his hips against his buttocks with a little more force.

When he tried to pull away, the younger man simply held onto him tighter, refusing to let him break the hold he had around his waist. Fuck, Wally seemed to determined to make him lose it in front of everyone. Dick knew from experience that if that happened it wouldn't be subtle.

"Please..." He groaned under his breath, "Wally, I..."

By now everything was starting to blur together, the music and people seemed to melt from his vision as he thrusted involuntarily against that delicious pressure. Still, he thought he saw Blake somewhere in the crowd and would swear later that he caught a glimpse of red hair among their audience.

"Shhh... I know," the Metahuman purred out, seductively. " _Do it._ I want everyone here to see just how hot you get for me. Then everyone will know you're _mine_. I know how much of an attention whore you secretly are, Babe. You're a performer, right? So let's give them a show they'll never forget..." He pressed his hand harder against the younger boy's crotch, and began vibrating his fingertips, too lightly for anyone to see what was happening. "Come for me, _Richard_." He commanded softly.

 _Oh God no, please don't..._

Dick couldn't stop the orgasm that rocketed through his body despite his best efforts to contain it. Stifling a cry, he went weak at the knees from the powerful rush of pleasure, and probably would have collapsed right then and there were it not for his fiancé keeping a tight grip on his waist.

Taking in the lustful gazes of the men and women watching them, the brunette felt his cheeks burn hot with humiliation, and he turned around, burying his face on Wally's shoulder to avoid the stares.

"I–I can't believe you just _did_ that..." He said shakily.

How drunk _was_ Wally?

"Relax, Babe, you looked ridiculously hot." The redhead grabbed him by the back of the neck then, forcing his head up and pulling him into a long, sizzling, passionately hot kiss that took his breath away. Only when he did that did Dick realize it was the first time they'd actually done so in nearly a month, and suddenly he was returning it, desperately, his lips moving back against Wally's with an almost feverish need.

When they eventually had to part for air, it was with extreme reluctance on his part, and he was about to suggest they head back home for the night, but Wally beat him to it:

"Bathroom. _Now_." The speedster's eyes were so dark they were nearly black, but his voice was loud, and he didn't seem to care that nearly everyone was watching them and would know exactly what was going on if they headed in there, not to mention the reactions for when they would inevitably have to leave it.

The blush on Dick's cheeks deepened, "Wally, maybe that's not such a good idea. Why don't we go do it in the car?" He offered, distracted by the way his fiancé's eyes kept raking over him as he licked his lips.

" _No_." Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, the young redhaired man pulled his lover close and looked him right in the eyes. "You're going to meet me in the bathroom so I can suck your cock and then fuck you up against the wall or we go home now and you can jerk off like I've been doing for three weeks now." He gave him a sinister smile, "Your choice."

Oh, _fuck_.

Practically nothing could stop Wally when he was feeling vengeful, not even publicly lewdness laws or common sense. The brunette had no doubt that he'd follow through on his threat, so he swallowed his pride and muttered, "O–Okay, I'll go."

It was mortifying feeling the stares of dozens of people as he slunk off to the bathroom, knowing they knew exactly what was going on. Once he got inside, he thought about splashing cool water on his face to calm himself down, but never got the chance because moments later Wally stepped in after him.

Dick swallowed hard when he turned the lock on the door and stalked over to him, his expression predatory.

He didn't get the chance to say anything because the speedster's lips were covering his in an instant as warm, strong hands shoved him up against the bathroom wall, both men groaning in pleasure when he rutted their hips together almost violently.

Even through their clothes, the friction was incredible.

"You want me inside you, Dickie?" Wally whispered breathlessly as he attacked the younger man's neck, shoving his knee up between the acrobat's legs and pressing hard, eliciting a sharp whine from him as he craned his head back to give him more room, hissing when teeth nipped at his skin. " _Well?_ "

Those hands were all over him, and Dick was quickly becoming nothing more then a helpless mess under his skilled, buzzing fingers. "Oh God, _yes_. I need you so much." He whimpered quietly, arching his back, eyelids fluttering.

His shirt was soon yanked open by the elder of the two, and the brunette moaned when Wally began kissing down his chest, licking and pinching at his nipples, causing them to harden, and then he was dropping to his knees suddenly. He grinned at the sight of the flushed and panting younger man, running his tongue down over his abs and dipping it into his bellybutton, mimicking sexual intercourse with a thrusting motion.

The acrobat's knees were shaking.

 _Damn it, Wally._

Trembling with desire under the all out assault of sensations on his body, Dick struggled to remain standing as the speedster began slowly, _teasingly_ , unzipping his jeans, frequently brushing his hand against the bulge with a knowing smirk. "Baby, please hurry up! I can't take this!" He pleaded.

At this point he didn't even care what Wally did with him, so long as he did something _soon_.

He hissed as Wally finally managed to force his vibrating, drunken hands to cooperate and pull his jeans down enough to expose his hard, leaking member. The redhead moistened his lips and leaned forward, licking just the head before pulling the tip of the cock into his mouth and _sucking_.

Dick felt like he was going crazy from the teasing actions, his hands tightly gripping the edges of the yellowy-white porcelain sink on either side of him. He barely held back a sob when Wally took him deep and ran his teeth over the sensitive side, an action that had him thrusting his hips forward desperately before they were soon pinned up against the wall.

Oh God... oh _God_ , he was so close already, a tight coil winding up in his stomach, caught in between of blissful and painful. He was just seconds away from orgasming when Wally stopped suddenly, "Not yet, Love. Turn around and bend over the sink." He ordered, chuckling at his expression.

"Y–You're such a bastard..." He whimpered pathetically, but did as he was told nonetheless, shoving his jeans and boxers down around his knees and leaning forward, bracing his hands on the sink and hoping that his legs wouldn't decide give out on him.

The acrobat jumped when he felt something cold prodding him there, and realized with a start that it was Wally's fingers, which was slick with something... lube. That was when it clicked, "You _planned_ this?!"

Lips pressed against the back of his neck, licking up a drop of sweat there, and he bit his lip when the redhead's fingers entered him, gasping at the feeling that he hadn't realized he'd missed until now.

"Guilty as charged." Wally murmured as he prepped the younger man.

Considering it had been awhile, he was more careful than usual despite his and Dick's impatience. "Had to get you out of the house somehow, Babe." He scissored the fingers, feeling the brunette wince at the stretch, and he quickly curled his fingers up to massage his prostate, relaxing him and making him thrust back. "You mad at me?"

"N...No," The raven-haired man managed in a strangled voice, "I don't care, just please fuck me Wally! I'm ready!" He begged, his entire body quivering and aching with his need to reach that second release.

"Okay, okay. I've got you." Wally assured, squeezing his shoulder as he slipped his fingers out, struggling a moment to get his own tight pants down, ripping open the condom packet he'd shoved in his pocket before leaving and rolling it on, guiding his throbbing erection to the acrobat's hole, and entering him with a long, slow press of his hips.

A deep shudder ran through Dick, and he relaxed his body which had begun to tense, feeling the Metahuman's arms curl around his torso as they both took deep, calming breaths so it wouldn't be over in just a few seconds. "I-I think I'm good," he managed to say, glancing up and catching Wally's eyes through the reflection of themselves in the mirror, which was actually kind of hot.

He didn't see the slow smirk curl up in the elder's face until he was grabbing onto the brunette's hips and pulling out before thrusting forward sharply, drawing a strained cry from him at the liquid pleasure that surged up his spine. " _Nnnnnghhh!_ "

Wally started moving hard and fast, because he needed this far more than he cared to admit, too. They could always go home and be slow and romantic later, but right now he wanted Dick mow more than he could ever remember wanting him in the past, and that was definitely saying something.

 _Fuck, he's so damn beautiful._

His little tease had clearly done it's job, because his fiancé was quickly devolving into needy whines and moans as the other man took him apart with his thrusts and words and lips.

When Dick reached down with shaking hands, the speedster slapped them away and grabbed his wrists, trapping them against the sink counter as he speeds up the desperately brutal pace, "No! You come when I tell you to!" He snarled at him, still feeling possessive after watching that douchebag touch him, "Or you don't come at all!"

"Ahhhh... _Wally_." The brunette squirmed in place, his hips moving back against the deliciously sinful rhythm, "It feels so good. Harder, please!"

Seeing their reflection sent a thrill through him, and he leaned forward to nibble at the brunette's earlobe, "Watch yourself in the mirror, Babe," he instructed softly but firmly, "I want you to see the look on your face when I make you come for me." He rested his chin on the young hero's shoulder, fixing his gaze to the glass, and allowed the tremors to take over his body.

" _Oh God_ ," Dick found himself unable to look away from the sight before him, seeing the dark concentration on his lover's face as he vibrated his body in the way that never failed to leave the brunette a helpless trembling heap beneath him. His own eyes were glazed, mouth hanging open in pleasure, sweat plastering his face to his hair even as his body's begged him for a release.

"Wait until I tell you," the redhead ordered, giving him a light slap on the ass that nearly sent him over the edge. "Or I'll have to take you home and _punish_ you."

He shivered at his tone, "Wally..." To Dick's current lust clouded mind that sounded like a pretty good idea. Then his partner suddenly started hitting his prostate, and he was screaming. "Do it, please! Fuck me, punish me, spank me—I don't care! Just please let me come!" He tugged at his trapped hands uselessly, his breathing and heartbeat so fast it hurt, "I...I can't _take it_ anymore!"

The redhead grinned at the sight of his lover, who was on the brink of falling to pieces. He was so beautiful, intelligent, perfect and... and he had suffered enough for one night.

"Okay, Baby." He ran a hand through the wild black hair, still striking his oversensitive sweet spot with each hard slam into his passage. He released the brunette's wrists and let a vibrating hand drop down to curl around Dick's member, stroking quick and hard, " _Come for me!_ "

Dick's whole body tensed up, eyes still locked on the image of Wally pounding away inside him, pale fingers quickly working his length, and it was too much. His climax swept him away like the waves of a hurricane, drawing a hoarse shout of pleasure from his throat.

The speedster gritted his teeth as the younger man tightened up around him, giving a few more desperate thrusts before he shuddered to an orgasm, leaning against the acrobat's back and panting for air.

"...Wow." His raven-haired fiancée murmured, still holding onto the sink, trembling in the aftermath of what had to have been the most mindblowing sex they'd had in _months_. "That was, uh, unexpected..."

Feeling happier than he had in weeks, Wally kissed his shoulder blade, "For you, maybe." He chuckled, carefully withdrawing himself from the vigilante and discarding the condom and its wrapper.

A thought occurred to him, and he grinned, "Hey, Dick?"

The younger male hummed in response as he tried to fix his hair and clean up to make himself look _less_ like he'd just gotten thoroughly fucked in a sketchy nightclub bathroom. "Yeah?"

"...Am I still too needy for you?"

Dick faltered at that, turning around to see the redhead smiling, but his eyes were stil uncertain, in a way that he recognized as how the Metahuman looked when he was feeling self-conscious and vulnerable about himself and trying to hide it from the world.

Instantly, he enveloped the redhead in his arms and kissed him; soft, slow and sweet. "No, definitely not." He promised, "You always have and will continue to be absolutely right for me in every way." The silent worry disappeared from Wally's face upon hearing that, and he hugged him a bit tighter, "I love you."

"Love you too, Rob."

* * *

 **Next oneshot _should_ be the follow up to the one about Wally, Dick, Damian and Bruce, but no promises. Be sure to let me know what you think of these mini fics so far. I know most of them are just porn with plot bunnies, but... are they any good?**

 **Also, so everyone is aware, even though I usually post my updates in the wee hours of the morning while half asleep I always check them for spelling and grammar mistakes the next day, often several times. So if I've just posted something and it's like trying to read when you're a Cyclops with a lazy eye, don't worry, because it'll likely be fixed quite soon!**


End file.
